Music, Dance and Love
by Kennedy Engel
Summary: Bienvenido a World Music School, Preparate para la mejor aventura musical de tu vida y Tal vez ¿amorosa?...USUK, SPAMANO, GERITA, GIRIPAN Y MAS PAREJAS. AU, Yaoi, posible Lime.
1. Chapter I

Mi primer fic de hetalia, y mi primer fic con yaoi de verdad...así que tal vez no se me dé bien….espero que les guste este primer capítulo..

**HETALIA AXIS POWERS NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE HIDEKAZU HIMURAYA AL IGUAL QUE LAS CANCIONES UTILIZADAS EN EL FIC, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECE ES LA TRAMA Y LOS MEXICOS.**

Les hare una simple aclaración, María en el mundo de hetalia seria México del norte y Pedro México del sur

Ahora sí, disfruta del primer cap.

_Boston, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos de América _

_5:17 p.m._

_**Casa de la familia Jones**_

Simplemente quería correr hacia el edificio más alto que existiera y lanzarse desde el último piso, se negaba completamente a ir, ¿a quién demonios se le había ocurrido inscribirlo ahí?, ah! Su_ bella y amorosa _madre.

— Vamos Alfred, dale una oportunidad a la escuela, ¿sí? — escucho la voz de su mamá hablándole dulcemente.

El chico dejo de mirar la ventana para voltear a ver a su mamá, los ojos azules de este mostraban furia por una simple razón. A su madre se le ocurrió inscribirlos a el junto con su hermano, del cual no recuerda su nombre, a una escuela de música, si escucharon bien una escuela de música, el sabia a la perfección que no tenía ningún talento tanto en la música como en el baile, por lo menos su hermano sabia tocar el piano y cantar un poco, ¿pero él?

— Vamos Allie, hazlo por tu mamá, ¿Si? — el joven soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Está bien mamá, lo acepto—dijo en voz baja

—Ya sabía que mi bebé aceptaría— dijo lo mujer mientras se paraba e iba a abrazar a su hijo el cual solo se dejo abrazar.

—Pero solo lo hago porque soy un héroe, y los héroes no rechazan ningún desafío—dijo el chico para después empezarse a reír de manera estruendosa

— Claro Alfred—contesto ella con una sonrisa— ahora déjame ir a preparar la cena, y tu ve a alistar tus maletas, recuerda que tienes que irte a California.

El chico asintió lentamente, y se fue a la sala de su casa, encontrándose con su hermano gemelo, Matthew, ambos fueron separados después del divorcio de sus padres cuando ellos tenían 7 años, cuando su padre murió cuando ellos tenían 13 años y Matthew regreso con su mamá, pero a pesar de eso conservo el apellido de su papá, ahora ambos tenían 16 años, y eran buenos hermanos (aunque Alfred siempre olvide el nombre de su hermano).

El rubio de ojos azules y lentes, mejor dicho Alfred, se sentó, o mejor dicho se aventó, a un lado del rubio de ojos amatistas y lentes, dándole un susto de muerte al menor.

—Alfred me asustaste— dijo en voz baja el de cabello rubio del cual sobresalía un rizo— ¿aceptaste?

— Si — dijo el ojiazul viendo a su hermano.

—Que bueno— dijo sonriente— así estaremos los dos juntos.

Y así continuaron todo lo que restaba del día. Al día siguiente ambos se levantaron temprano para ir al aeropuerto, allá su mamá lloraba como si fuera el fin del mundo, abrazaba a ambos chicos, les daba besos en las mejillas, se la pellizcaba , para la vergüenza de Alfred ya que varias chicas se reían de esto.

Ambos chicos abordaron el avión, no sin antes ver un drama hecho por su progenitora, ambos solo le sonrieron y subieron al avión para ir hacia California.

_Los Angeles, California, Estados Unidos de America_

_2:33 P.M._

_**Camino a World Music School**_

— Eso fue cansado—menciono Alfred estirándose lentamente, en el asiento del taxi.

—Lo sé— contesto el de ojos amatistas con… ¿Un peluche de oso polar en las manos?—Pero por lo menos ya estamos en Los Angeles.

— Si~, aquí si hace calor— volteo a ver al menor y frunció el ceño ligeramente— ¿te trajiste a Kumajiro?

— Sí, es que no podía dejarlo solo en casa—

—Es un peluche—

—Sí, pero me lo regalo papá, así que no lo podía dejar en casa—

El otro sonrió débilmente y giro su vista nuevamente hacia la ventana, y así duraron buen rato hasta que pararon en frente de las enormes instalaciones de la escuela. Había varios edificios, algunos dormitorios y otros donde se encontraban las aulas. Ambos chicos bajaron del taxi y bajaron las maletas, después le pagaron al conductor.

— Alfred ve caminando hasta la entrada, yo mientras iré a la dirección a preguntar por nuestras habitaciones— el otro asintió.

El ojiamatista salió corriendo hacia la dirección, mientras que el otro trataba de mover las maletas con mucho esfuerzo, una de ellas le tapaba la vista (lamentablemente para el así no podría ver a las chicas que había) iba bien hasta que sintió que choco con algo y este caía al suelo.

—Oye idiota, fíjate por donde caminas— escucho el grito enojado de una voz femenina.

El rubio soltó la maleta que le tapaba la vista, para ver a una chica de cabello castaño oscuro largo y ligeramente ondulado y ojos color verde oscuro con el ceño fruncido lo más que podía. Esta se levanto y levanto el estuche de una guitarra del suelo.

—Lo siento mucho—menciono el chico sonrojado por la vergüenza.

— No te preocupes, está bien—La expresión del rostro de ella era seria— Al parecer traes mucho equipaje. —menciono está viendo todas las maletas del chico.

—Unas son mías, otras son de mi gemelo—

— ¿Tienes un gemelo?—pregunto la chica—Yo también tengo uno.

— ah, ¿sí?—

—Si— contesto la otra sin cambiar el tono de voz pero a pesar de eso era visible una pequeña sonrisa— Soy María Martínez, es un placer conocerte—dijo estirando su mano.

—Alfred F. Jones—contesto sonriéndole.

—Hermana—se escucho una voz de un chico haciendo que la chica se volteara.

—¿Que sucede?— pregunto la chica.

Alfred miro bien al chico, era de cabello castaño oscuro ligeramente largo y con un mechón que sobresalía entre el cabello, al igual que la chica tenía los ojos verde, media casi lo mismo que el, 1.77 y la chica tal vez 1.72

— ah, Pedro te presento a Alfred F. Jones es de… ¿De dónde eres Alfred?—dijo la joven volteando al ver al joven

—De Boston, Massachusetts, ¿y ustedes?—contesto el ojiazul.

— De México— contesto él— Soy el hermano gemelo de María, encantado de conocerte—dijo el chico estrechando la mano del americano, tenía una sonrisa dulce e inocente.

—Alfred—era Matthew—ya nos dieron los números de las habitaciones y el horario de clases,—El chico noto a los otros— Hola soy Matthew Williams, hermano de Alfred.

—¿Tú eres el gemelo de Alfred?— el chico asintió— Yo soy Pedro y ella María—Matthew miro a la chica y sonrió levemente— María, tu numero de habitación es…—Decía Pedro, leyendo el papel en sus manos—…351, aquí está tu llave.

— Alfred la tuya es la 350—dijo Matthew mirando a su gemelo y entregándole la llave, este duro rato en reaccionar a lo que sus hermano decía.

—María, ¡somos vecinos!— Decía emocionado el rubio, tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

— ¿Enserio?—decía la chica sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro— ya sé que podemos hacer en las noches.

— _¿What?_—

—Gritarnos por las ventanas—contesto la chica mientras le daba una sonrisa a Alfred, el cual solo sonrió también, los gemelos de ambos se miraron y sonrieron, sabían que solo lo iban a hacer para molestar a los demás alumnos, aunque en su mente solo había un pensamiento "_Este será un año muy largo"_

—¿Qué habitación te toco, Pedro?— Pregunto Matthew

—425, ¿y a ti?—

—462—

—María—esta volteo a ver a su hermano— Este es tu horario, estas en la clase "Soul & Heart", yo también estoy en esa—

—Nosotros quedamos en la misma clase— Dijo Matthew.

— Entonces nos vamos a ver ahorita en las Exploración de Talentos—

—Es verdad, será mejor ir a dejar el equipaje a nuestras habitaciones e ir al auditorio que nos asignaron—

Matthew tomo sus maletas y se fue, al igual que Pedro, la castaña cuando iba a tomar sus maletas pero fue detenida por el rubio ya que este decía que las princesas no deberían cargar con su equipaje.

— ¿Y quién eres tú para decírmelo?—pregunto esta con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— _I am the hero—_ el chico se empezó a reír estruendosamente, para después tomar las maletas de la chica y las de él y empezar a caminar con la chica a un lado de el. En el camino platicaron sobre las primeras cosas que se les ocurrían, hasta que…

— Oye Alfred, ¿cuál es tu talento?— pregunto la chica, el chico paró en seco (casi tira una de las maletas en el acto) este la volteo a ver con el rostro lleno de preocupación— ¿supongo que por la cara que traes no tienes ninguno?

—Pues nunca en mi vida he cantado en público y no se tocar ningún instrumento—decía el chico riendo nerviosamente.

—¿y qué piensas hacer allá entonces?—

—No lo sé—dijo el chico dando un leve suspiro

—Entonces, solo canta un canción que te guste mucho—dijo la chica empezando a quitarle sus maletas a Alfred— no es necesario que toques un instrumento, aquí te pueden enseñar a hacerlo.

—Bueno, en ese caso solo improvisare—

La chica sonrió levemente y comenzó a caminar un poco, hasta que se paró en seco, Alfred, que caminaba junto a ella, también lo hizo. Estaban frente a una puerta esta era simple de color blanco, tenia colgado un pequeño pizarrón y este tenía un marco que decía 350.

—Esta es tu habitación, héroe—fue lo que dijo la chica antas de caminar un poco mas hasta la siguiente puerta y sacar la llave para abrirla, Alfred hizo lo mismo, abrió la puerta y miro la habitación.

Era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba, en realidad era como un pequeño departamento solo que sin una pared para separar las habitaciones, había dos camas individuales, había una especie de sala en medio de estas, tenía una TV y un buen equipo de sonido. Al lado de las camas había un escritorio y en medio de estos había una enorme ventana tipo francesa .Frente a la cama de lado derecho había un enorme armario para poner las pertenencias y ropa, mientras que por el lado izquierdo había una puerta, la que supuso que sería el baño.

Dejo sus pertenencias en el lado izquierdo y miro el otro lado, ya estaban las pertenencias de su compañero ahí, el chico miro las maletas y se dio cuentas de que en esta había calcomanías de la bandera del Reino Unido y de unicornios, hadas y cosas por ese estilo, por lo cual dedujo que era una chica y además era del Reino Unido.

Miro su cama, al igual que la otra no tenía ni sabanas, ni fundas para almohadas ni nada, el chico frunció el ceño y miro el pequeño libro que había sobre esta, no debían de ser más de 6 hojas. Se dedico a leerlo un poco, en el le daban la bienvenida y le decía que tenía que ir por la ropa de cama a las 6 de la tarde para que la eligiera del color que él quisiera.

Iba a seguir leyendo pero, el sonido de la puerta lo distrajo, se volteo a ver quién era, y era la latina recargada en el marco de la puerta con el estuche de la guitarra colgando de un hombro.

— ¿Nos vamos?— dijo la chica mirándolo.

—Claro—contesto este saliendo de la habitación y cerrándola otra vez— ¿Qué auditorio nos toco?

— el 2—dijo mientras caminaban por los enormes pasillos, mirando a todos los jóvenes que había, guitarristas, bailarines, cantantes, violinistas…en esta escuela había de todo.

Siguieron caminando, incluso salieron del edificio, hasta que llegaron a el enorme auditorio, pasaron la puerta y siguieron hasta que llegaron a la enorme puerta y al momento de atravesarla, se encontraron con chicos de todo tipo, había un rubio que parecía querer meterle mano a todo el que miraba, otro castaño no paraba de sonreír, había un rubio que parecía a punto de explotar del enojo, junto a él un ¿peliblanco? Que le sonreía y parecía alardear sobre algo, otro rubio de lentes que con solo verlo te daba miedo…en pocas palabras había de todo.

—Chicos por favor tomen asiento—se escucho una voz desde el escenario, todos voltearon a ver encontrándose con una mujer no mayor de 35 años de cabello castaño sonriéndoles.

Todos le hicieron caso y tomaron asiento, Alfred y María se sentaron juntos y luego a su lado derecho se sentaron Pedro y Matthew, sin que Alfred se diera cuenta a su lado se sentó otro chico rubio.

—Bienvenidos a World Music School, yo soy la maestra de canto Jennifer pero me pueden llamar Maestra Jenny—todos los alumnos asintieron y dijeron "buenos tardes maestra Jenny"—esperen chicos aquí no se habla aquí se canta…—Los chicos repitieron la frase pero ahora con un tono mas cantarín para después reírse levemente.

—Bueno lo que haremos en esta momento es la exploración musical—todos la miraron fijamente—Esto consiste en que pasen aquí al escenario y canten, bailen o interpreten alguna canción solo no la interpreten completa ya que vamos a tardar mucho, así que ¡Comencemos!

La maestra bajo del escenario y se sentó en las sillas junto a los alumnos, justo en el centro para ver todo el escenario, saco una lista y la miro un rato para después hablar y decir…

—Matthew Williams—el rubio se tenso un poco y se levanto lentamente, sentía la vista de todos sobre él, subió al escenario y miro lo que había en el, todo tipo de instrumentos se giro y miro a todos los presentes— ¿Y qué vas a cantar, cariño?—

—U Smilede Justin Bieber— el chico se acerco al piano y espero la señal de la maestra en cuanto esta la hizo empezó a tocar la primeras notas.

_I'd wait on you forever and a day_

_Hand and foot_

_Your world is my world (yeah)_

_Ain't no way you're ever gon' get_

_Any less than you should_

_Cause baby_

_You smile, I smile (oh)_

_Cause whenever_

_You smile, I smile_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Your lips, my biggest weakness_

_Shouldn't have let you know_

_I'm always gonna do what they say (hey)_

_If you need me_

_I'll come running_

_From a thousand miles away_

_When you smile, I smile_

_(Oh, whoa)_

_You smile, I smile_

_Hey_

_Baby take my open heart and all it offers_

_Cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get_

_You ain't seen nothing yet_

_I won't ever hesitate to give you more_

_Cause baby (hey)_

_You smile, I smile (whoa)_

_You smile, I smile_

_Hey, hey, hey_

El chico paró de pronto y volteo a ver a los demás, esperando a que hicieran algo y si todos empezaron a aplaudir.

—Matthew, tienes una voz muy dulce—fue lo que dijo la maestra después de que los aplausos cesaran— eres perfecto para cantar baladas y pop.

—Gracias—fuel el susurro tímido de el ojiamatista, que tenia las mejillas lo mas rojas que fuera posible, este bajo del escenario y cuando llego a su lugar fue recibido por las felicitaciones de su hermano y los gemelos latinos.

— Gilbert Beilschmidt—el chico de pelo blanco se paro, y subió al escenario, tomo el bajo que había ahí. Se volteo y grito:

—Prepárense para la presentación del asombroso yo, kesese— esto hizo que el chico de cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás se llevara una mano a la frente

—¿y qué vas a presentar, Gilbert?—fue la pregunta de la maestra.

—el asombroso yo interpretara una canción que él escribió—dijo sonriente— se llama Mein Gott.

En cuanto la maestra dio la señal empezó a tocar el bajo y empezó cantar con un voz rasposa en incluso algo chillona.

_Dareka ga yonderu  
>Ore o yondeiru<br>Ii ze makasetoke iku ze  
>Motto! <em>_Motto!_

_Higashi e nishi e to  
>Hashiritsuzukeru ze<br>Omae ga nozomu nara  
>Nadeteyaru<em>

_Sou sa tatakau shika nai nara  
>Yaru shika nai sa<em>

_Oresama saikou! Saikyou!  
>Saigo ni warau nowa Ja!<br>__Oresama! Kimatta ze!_

_Danke!  
>Saijou! <em>_Saikyou!  
>Omaera tataete ii ze<br>Dekai yume miseteyaru  
>Rensen renshou gachi da ze!<em>

La mayoría se quedo callada y aplaudían lentamente esperando la respuesta de la maestra.

—Gilbert, eres bueno tocando el bajo, pero…—la maestra lo pensó—serias bueno solo tocando el bajo y de voz de fondo.

El chico hizo un mohín, dejo el bajo y empezó a dar pasos pesados hasta su lugar, la mayoría se estaba riendo por lo bajo por la reacción de joven ante el comentario de la maestra, este al llegar a su lugar se aventó en la silla.

—María Martínez—Los tres chicos voltearon a ver a esta que solo se levanto despreocupada mirando las botas vaqueras color café que llevaba puestas ese día, subió el escenario y saco la guitarra de su estuche, esta era de color azul eléctrico y tenia detalles en color plateado— ¿Qué vas a cantar, linda?—

—God Knows de Aya Hirano— la maestra le dio las señas y empezó a tocar la guitarra de manera impresionante.

_Kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru_

_Gomen ne nani mo dekinakute_

_Itami wo wakachiau koto sae_

_Anata wa yurushite kurenai..._

_Muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu_

_Senaka mukete satteshimau_

_On the lonely rail..._

_Watashi tsuiteiku yo_

_Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae_

_Kitto anata wa kagayaite_

_Koeru mirai no hate_

_Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni_

_My way kasanaru yo_

_Ima futari ni God bless..._

La mayoría espero a que la chica terminara la interpretación con la guitarra, y se quedaron callados, esperando la respuesta de la maestra que tan solo se paro y camino al escenario para decir…

—María…—dijo la maestra lentamente pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica—eso fue magnífico, tu interpretación con la guitarra es genial y además tu voz es súper potente, quedas de cantante de cualquier tipo de música y también como guitarrista.

La chica dio una ligera sonrisa al público y a la maestra y bajo del escenario, cuando llego a su lugar Alfred la miraba como si fuera una diosa.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tan buena?—dijo el chico

—Nunca lo preguntaste—fue la respuesta de la chica que se había cruzado de brazos y piernas.

—Arthur Kirkland—fueron las palabras de la maestra.

El chico a un lado de Alfred se levanto, avanzo al escenario, y se paro en el centro, Alfred lo volteo a ver y sin saber por qué se sintió atraído por rostro del chico, además sin que se diera cuenta su corazón empezó a latir fuerte. Tenía el cabello rubio y desordenado, ojos verde4s y gruesas pero lindas cejas, solamente pudo decir una cosa… _se había enamorado de aquel chico._


	2. Chapter II

Gracias por los reviews…pues contestando a algunas dudas que tenían por ahí, no es USAxMex, sinceramente hasta a mí se me hacía que tenía mucho de esa pareja pero en realidad la relación de ellos va ser algo diferente, más bien de hermanos, María regañándolo, enseñándole cosas nuevas y pegándole. Sobre el protagonismo que está tomando María, ya no tomara protagonismo tal vez algún capitulo mas adelante con la pareja que le escoja o algo así, los demás capítulos se van a enfocar en las demás parejas.

Por si tienen dudas de cual son las parejas que aparecerán, es:

UsUk, GerIta, RoChu, PruAus, Spamano, Franada, DenNor, SuFin,GiriPan y otras parejas que aun no he decidido, si me quieren dar algún personaje de pareja para los que están solos, acepto sus comentarios.

Al final pondré las canciones de las cuales no se dice el nombre. además no pondré a todos por qué no se me ocurren canciones, estos los faltantes los pondré en un capitulo extra.

Ahora, ya puedes leer el segundo capítulo…

Su mirada seguía fija en el chico sobre el escenario, aunque quería no podía quitarla de él. La chica a su lado lo miro confundida, el chico parecía hipnotizado, siguió la mirada del chico, y sonrió levemente cuando sus ojos vieron lo mismo que el otro. Levanto su mano sin que el otro se diera cuenta, y le pego un zape, el chico lo miro confundido.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— pregunto enojado.

—Deja de mirarlo así— contesto la chica—Van a estar en la misma clase todo el año, ahí también lo podrás mirar.

El chico asintió y volvió su vista al frente, ignorando lo que la morena le acababa de decir, quería seguir viéndolo, su corazón se aceleraba al mirarlo. Arthur miro al público y luego a la maestra, esta se acomodo en su asiento e hizo la pregunta de siempre.

— ¿Qué vas a cantar, Artie?— el chico frunció el ceño por el apodo y abrió la boca para contestar.

—Paradise de Coldplay— el chico espero la señal de la maestra y en cuanto esta la hizo empezó a cantar.

_When she was just a girl,_

_She expected the world,_

_But it flew away from her reach,_

_So she ran away in her sleep._

_Dreamed of para-para-paradise,_

_Para-para-paradise,_

_Para-para-paradise,_

_Every time she closed her eyes._

_Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo._

_Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo._

_When she was just a girl,_

_She expected the world,_

_But it flew away from her reach,_

_And bullets catch in her teeth._

_Life goes on,_

_It gets so heavy,_

_The wheel breaks the butterfly._

_Every tear, a waterfall._

_In the night, the stormy night,_

_She closed her eyes._

_In the night,_

_The stormy night,_

_Away she flied._

_Chorus:_

_I dream of para-para-paradise,_

_Para-para-paradise,_

_Para-para-paradise,_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_She dreamed of para-para-paradise,_

_Para-para-paradise,_

_Para-para-paradise,_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_La-la_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la._

Todos empezaron a aplaudir, la maestra en conjunto con los alumnos, el chico se agacho levemente, dándole las gracias a sus, ahora, compañeros de clase. La maestra pensó un momento, que decir, sinceramente no tenia palabras.

—Linda voz, Arthur— el chico mira a la maestra— Cantante principal masculino.

El chico sonrió levemente, aunque sus enormes cejas demostraban que estaba sorprendido, fue y tomo asiento a donde estaba antes y lo primero que se encontró fue un par de orbes azules a través de unos lentes mirándolo fijamente, el chico frunció el ceño y miro el rostro del chico.

—¿Qué, tengo monos en la cara?— menciono enojado, sin quitar la vista del chico, no era feo si lo mirabas con detenimiento, el chico negó con la cabeza enérgicamente y volvió su vista al frente, tratando de ocultar el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

—Ivan Braginski—

De entre el público se levanto el mencionado, la mayoría se asusto al verlo y se hizo bolita en el asiento, otros simplemente ignoraron al ruso. Subió al escenario y todos miraron su rostro, la sonrisa infantil de este no daba confianza.

"_Pobre el que sea su compañero de cuarto"_ fue el pensamiento general.

—¿Qué interpretara joven Braginski?— Pregunto la profesora.

— Korobeiniki en guitarra eléctrica, da~— la maestra asintió, mientras que el chico iba por la guitarra, la señal fue dada y el chico empezó a interpretar la conocida canción del juego de tetris en versión metal.

La interpretación con la guitarra por el ruso era limpia, las notas eran claras y perfectas. El joven termino la canción y hubo muchos aplausos, este solo soltó una risita infantil.

—Muy linda interpretación— dijo la maestra— Puedes tocar el metal muy bien y tus notas son limpias, toma asiento — El ruso asintió y se fue a su lugar— Berwald Oxenstierna

— ¿Que todos los chicos aquí dan miedo?—susurro Pedro al mirar al enorme sueco avanzar hacia el escenario, subió a este y jalo la mesa que estaba cerca, puso un objeto pequeño y blanco sobre esta (el OP-1), la maestra miraba los movimientos del joven.

— ¿Qué harás Berwald?—

—H´r´ un´ m´zcl´aqu´— la maestra la miro confundida, puesto que no le entendió mucho, el chico acerco las bocinas y las conecto al objeto blanco sobre la mesa.

El chico empezó a hacer mezclas, aplastaba teclas, empezaba bien y luego empezó a tomar un ritmo algo pegajoso, aplaudía en algunos pedazos de la canción, muchos se levantaron aplaudiendo y bailando un poco, pero hubo tres chicas que subieron al escenario a bailar, una castaña, otra rubia de sonrisa gatuna y una asiática. Los pasos de ellas iban perfectos con la canción, y a pesar de que era improvisación, las chicas hacían los mismos pasos de baile perfectamente coordinados.

La canción termino y todos se sentaron, la maestra aplaudió al igual que todos, las chicas sobre el escenario estaban a punto de bajarse pero la maestra las detuvo.

—¿Sus nombres?—

—Elizabeta Héderváry—

—Emma Van der Vaart—

—Mei Lin Young—

—Muy bien—la maestra miro al rubio detrás de la jóvenes— Los cuatro hicieron un trabajo maravilloso, Berwald eres buenísimo en la música house y techno, y ustedes bailan impresionante.

Las chicas celebraron dando brincos y abrazándose, el sueco camino a su lugar, la maestra sonrió, había talentos mucho mejores que en años pasados, nunca habían tenido un DJ que fuera tan bueno, ni bailarinas que improvisaran a la perfección.

— Vash Zwingli— el ojiverde se levanto, daba un aire asesino, avanzo al escenario y tomo una guitarra— ¿mi hermana puede participar conmigo?

—Claro— la maestra sonrió y miro la lista—Lily Zwingli ¿Verdad?

—Si—el chico miro a su hermana y le hizo una seña para que subiera, a diferencia de su hermano esta daba un aire de inocencia. Subió rápido y se acomodo frente al micrófono.

—¿Qué interpretaran?—

— Monsoon de Tokio Hotel— contesto la chica. Dieron la señal y el chico toco los primeros acordes de la canción.

_I'm staring at a broken door_

_There's nothing left here anymore_

_My room is cold_

_It's making me insane_

_I've been waiting here so long_

_But now the moment seems to've come,_

_I see the dark clouds coming up again._

_Running through the monsoon_

_Beyond the world,_

_To the end of time,_

_Where the rain won't hurt_

_Fighting the storm,_

_Into the blue,_

_And when I lose myself I think of you,_

_Together we'll be running somewhere new_

_Through the monsoon._

_Just me and you_

—Ambos son muy Buenos, Vash tocas bien la guitarra aunque algunas notas se te iban— menciono la maestra y luego miro a Lily— Querida, tu voz es tan dulce y tierna, es muy diferente a la de Maria que es más potente y algo más grave, creo que entre tú y ella compartirán como voz principal femenina.

La rubia esbozo una sonrisa y bajo del escenario, del cual Vash ya había bajado, camino a su asiento, mientras tanto la maestra buscaba el nuevo participante, miraba la lista atentamente y luego un nombre llamo su atención.

—Roderich Edelstein— de entre los jóvenes se levanto el chico de cabellera castaña oscura, camino al escenario con paso elegante, cuando subió se acomodo frente al piano y puso las partituras justo enfrente de sus ojos, la maestra esta vez no pregunto qué haría, simplemente le dio la señal. El chico empezó a mover sus largos dedos por el piano, la melodía era suave y bella, los presentes se quedaron callados y miraban al chico interpretar aquella bella canción. La concentración del chico era notoria, tenía los ojos cerrados y los abría de vez en cuando para mirar la canción, de pronto las notas musicales se empezaron a hacer mas calmadas y el chico dio la última nota, aspirando lentamente. — ¿Tu compusiste la canción?— el castaño asintió a la pregunta de la maestra—eres un gran compositor Roderich, y magnifico pianista— Este no sonrió, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y bajo con el mismo paso de antes.

Y así la exploración de talentos continuo una tras otra, todos los chicos tenían un talento diferente, los que llegaban a tocar el mismo instrumento tenían su estilo propio para tocarlo. Todos habían pasado menos uno…

—Alfred F. Jones—

El chico se tenso sobre su asiento, miro a los lados buscando por ayuda, el chico se levanto y camino robóticamente al escenario, sentía las miradas fijas sobre su espalda, sintió como sus manos comenzaron a sudar levemente, lo sabía, se estaba poniendo nervioso.

— ¿Qué cantaras, Alfred?—pregunto la maestra al ver que el chico no tomaba ningún instrumento.

El chico abrió la boca pero no menciono nada, la maestra lo miro confundido, este se puso a pensar y por su mente surco un pensamiento "_solo canta un canción que te guste mucho" _le había mencionado María antes de que vinieran aquí.

—Where s your boy tonight de Fall Out Boys— el chico sonrió al finalizar de hablar, la maestra asintió y dio una señal.

_Where is your boy tonight?_

_I hope he is a gentleman._

_Maybe he won't find out what I know:_

_you were the last good thing_

_About this part of town._

_When I wake up,_

_I'm willing to take my chances_

_on the hope I forget_

_that you hate him more than you notice_

_I wrote this for you._

_Do you need him?_

_I could be him._

_I could be an accident_

_but I'm still trying._

_That's more than_

_I can say for him._

_Where is your boy tonight?_

_I hope he is a gentleman._

_Maybe he won't find out what I know:_

_you were the last good thing_

_about this part of town._

Termino de cantar, sus nervios se fueron desvaneciendo conforme cantaba, era mucho más sencillo de lo que parecía, la maestra aplaudió levemente al igual que los alumnos.

—Alfred, cantas bien—dijo la maestra parándose a un lado del de lentes, este asintió— Aun te falta practicar un poco mas pero eso no te quita talento, además de que creo que tienes cara para canciones de hip-hop y rap, estoy segura.

Alfred asintió entusiasmado y bajo del escenario, sinceramente él pensaba de que iba cantar horrible pero al parecer lo hizo bien, tomo asiento mientras que la maestra apuntaba algo en su lista.

—Chicos—la maestra hablo nuevamente—todos ustedes…tienen talento impresionantes, cada quien tiene su estilo propio, además de que tenemos buenos compositores, Roderich me encantaría ver un dueto tuyo y de Lukas, sería maravilloso— El castaño sintió y miro al violinista de cabellos rubios.

—Bueno, les explicare el sistema de la escuela— continúo la maestra— Es muy simple, cada semana se les da un tema, artista o género musical y ustedes al final de la semana tienen que hacer una presentación por todo el grupo— la maestra les mostro un hoja— El tema de esta es música house, así que espero que les vaya bien y por ultimo… Bienvenidos a su mejor experiencia musical de la vida.

Todos salieron del auditorio, muchos empezaron a platicar, Alfred le sonrió a su hermano, que se había acercado a él, este le miro fijamente y le devolvió una leve sonrisa.

—No creí que cantaras bien—menciono el ojiamatista finalmente.

— Ni yo—dijo Alfred acomodando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y comenzando a caminar— Oye, ¿y los gemelitos mexicanos?

—María se llevo arrastrando a Pedro, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer— Alfred asintió, ya estaban caminando por los jardines de la escuela, miro el reloj en su muñeca— Vamos por las sabanas.

Matthew asintió, al llegar allá había muchos alumnos, Alfred camino a la ventanilla pero justo cuando se iba a parar una chica pelirroja se le atravesó y casi lo envió directo al suelo, junto con la chica venia una pelinegra y una rubia, estas platicaban. Hasta que la pelirroja se giro…

—Lo siento mucho, ¿ibas tu?— pregunto la chica con un tono burlón a el rubio, la chica sonrió y se acerco al chico y le puso una mano en el pecho— Dios, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, eres lindísimo— este alzo una ceja— Yo me llamo Jessica Thompson y ellas son Kelly Sanders—apunto a la rubia y luego a la pelinegra— y ella es Stephanie McClain.

—Yo soy Alfred. F Jones— menciono Alfred no muy convencido, algo tenia esta chica que no le daba confianza, el chico ignoro las demás palabra de la chica y avanzo a la ventanilla, pidió la ropa de cama color roja y se fue.

Mientras avanzaba con la caja en sus manos se puso a pensar en el chico de las cejotas, sonrió levemente, como desearía que él fuera su compañero de cuarto. Llego a la puerta y la abrió, cuando miro que había adentro casi se desmaya, que es que lo habían escuchado y le habían cumplido su deseo.

Frente a él estaba el chico rubio, quitándose la ropa, mientras lo miraba con la cara completamente roja, las mejillas de Alfred adquirieron el mismo tono y mientras agachaba la mirada, camino a su cama asi, al llegar alla quedo de espaldas al chico, lo cual agradeció ya que de esta manera no podía ver la sonrisa sobre su rostro. _Este iba a ser un año muy divertido._

Ok, al fin lo termine, ya me estaba a empezando a desesperar por no subirlo, bueno sobre las canciones no mostradas son

Suecia: One (your name) de Swedish House Mafia

Austria: Until the Last Moment de Yanni, me encanta esta cancion a si que no dude en ponerla.

Quiero su ayuda para un simple detalle, quiero que me digan canciones de violín que conozcan, además de que me pueden dar canciones que quieran que se interpreten en el próximo capítulo, todas la canciones son aceptadas. Muchas gracias por leer, así que…

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Chapter Extra

Whooaaa! Esta haciendo un frio de miedo aquí en mi ciudad : ( no me gusta me duelen los dedos al escribir, y aunque me ponga guantes me sigue dando frio…pero pues dejemos mis problemas climáticos a un lado…aquí les traigo el capitulo extra, en lo que termino el capitulo que sigue, que vendría siendo el cuatro….

Bueno estas solo son las exploraciones de talentos que faltaron, como dije en el capitulo anterior las canciones que no se mencionen las pondré al final, pues…

**NI HETALIA NI SUS PERSONAJES, AL IGUAL QUE NINGUNA DE LAS CANCIONES MENCIONADAS, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECEN SON LOS MEXICOS Y EL TRAMA.**

Ya puedes comenzar a leer…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Lukas Kristiansen—menciono la maestra girándose levemente, con la intención de mirar al próximo estudiante.

De entre los alumnos se paró un chico rubio de ojos azules inexpresivos, llevaba un pasador (no la cruz nórdica, uno normal), este camino al escenario y tomo uno de los violines, la maestra lo miro por unos segundos y apunto algo en la lista.

— ¿Qué interpretara joven Kristiansen?—

—Una composición— contesto sin expresar ningún sentimiento en la voz.

La melodía resonó en los oídos de los presentes, las notas claras, precisas y bellas que el joven interpretaba eran perfectas. Tal vez no se expresara mucho con el rostro o con la voz, pero con su música expresaba todo. Las mujeres presentes soltaron un suspiro por la belleza de aquella canción, mientras que los hombres se dedicaban a mirar al chico y escuchar detalladamente.

El chico dio las últimas notas, y finalizo la canción, una composición bella y con mucho sentimiento como las del pianista austriaco. La maestra le aplaudió junto con los alumnos.

—Perfecta interpretación Lukas— El chico solo asintió y bajo del escenario, no sin antes dejar el violín, la maestra no le dijo mas simplemente por el hecho de que se quedo sin palabras, un chico tan inexpresivo podía expresarse tan fácilmente con una simple canción.

—Feliciano Vargas— el joven italiano se levanto y corrió al escenario, parecía algo…emocionado.

—Ve, ¿mi _fratello _puede participar conmigo?— la maestra asintió y el castaño sonrió, moviendo la mano rápidamente para indicarle a su hermano para que subiera. El otro chico subió, eran casi idénticos, y digo casi, ya que los rizos que tenían iban a lados opuestos, uno tenía el cabellos más claro, mientras uno tenía los ojos color ámbar los del otro eran color miel o hazel, y uno era más moreno que el otro…bueno no se parecían tanto—Cantaremos ´O sole mio de Andrea Bocelli, Luciano Pavarotti, y los demás artistas que la interpretan.

_Che bella cosa e' na jurnata'e'sole_

_n'aria serena doppo na tempesta_

_pe'll'aria fresca pare gia' na festa_

_che bella cosa na jurnata'e sole._

_Ma n'atu sole_

_cchiu' bello, oi ne'_

_'o sole mio sta nfronte a te!_

_'o sole, o sole mio_

_sta nfronte a te..._

_sta nfronte a te._

_Luceno 'e llastre d'a fenesta toia;_

_'na lavannara canta e se ne vanta_

_e pe' tramente torce, spanne e canta_

_luceno'e llastre d'a fenesta toia._

_Ma n'atu sole_

_cchiu' bello, oi ne'_

_'o sole mio sta nfronte a te!_

_'o sole o sole mio_

_sta nfronte a te..._

_sta nfronte a te._

Los alumnos aplaudieron, ambos hermanos tenían talento, y sus voces se escuchaban maravillosas juntas, puesto que a pesar de escucharse casi iguales hablando (?) al momento de cantar contrastaban completamente.

—Muy bien, no me esperaba unos cantantes de este tipo— menciono la maestra contenta— Feliciano tu voz es dulce y suave, mientras que ¿Lovino verdad?—el joven sintió con el ceño fruncido— Aunque fallaste en algunas notas tu voz es linda.

Ambos jóvenes bajaron del escenario, el menor brincando y el mayor cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido, la maestra busco alguien más en la lista, mientras marcaba la participación de los italianos.

—Ludwig Beilchsmidt—la maestra miro al rubio levantarse y hizo una mueca de sorpresa cuando miro el rostro serio de este— ¿Eres hermano de Gilbert?—El joven asintió— ¿El mayor?

—Menor—contesto Ludwig subiendo al escenario.

—Que diferencia—susurro la maestra, aunque los que estaban alrededor la escucharon claramente. —Que harás, Ludwig?

—Tocare la batería—menciono mientras lanzaba una baqueta y la cachaba, ya estaba sentado frente al instrumento, la maestra le dio señal a lo que el joven y este empezó su interpretación. La maestra reconoció la canción aunque esta fuera interpretada en el instrumento de percusión, era Canon in D. Aunque era algo calmada al principio, el final fue el que sorprendió a la mayoría, el chico termino la canción con otro lanzamiento de baquetas, la maestra aplaudió.

—Bien hecho Ludwig, se escucha bien— el joven asintió y bajo de el— Feliks Lukasiewicz.

Bueno aunque el nombre sonara perfecto para un hombre, todos se sorprendieron cuando miraron a una chica subir al escenario, de cabello rubio y brillantes ojos verdes, vestido de color rosa chillón, si era una chica.

—Que linda es—murmuro Pedro.

—Es hombre, baboso—le contesto su hermano mirándolo con miedo, el ojiverde simplemente se tapo la cara avergonzado de el mismo, Matthew y Alfred reían levemente, aunque su pensamiento haya sido el mismo en un principio.

—Feliks…—murmuro la maestra parpadeando un par de veces, como tratando de que su vista no se dañara con el color de ropa del joven frente a él— ¿Qué harás?

—Como que, tipa, voy a bailar— la maestra levanto una ceja y asintió, el chico se acerco al reproductor y puso un CD, la maestra dejo que el chico hiciera lo que quisiera.

Cuando la canción comenzó muchos hombres aguantaron la risa, entre ellos Gilbert, Alfred y Pedro, porque, era extraño ver bailar a un hombre la canción de Single Ladies. Y si el baile del chico era idéntico al del video de Beyoncé, y aunque a muchos les costara aceptarlo el chico bailaba bien, daba movimientos algo…_sensuales. _La canción termino y algunos apludieron lentamente, como no muy convencidos.

—Eso…estuvo bien—menciono la maestra mientras se cruzaba y recargaba su cabeza en su puño. El rubio asintió y bajo dando brinquitos, la maestra negó levemente con la cabeza y busco otro nombre, y al parecer miro uno que no le agrado mucho, puesto que los alumnos estaban seguros que había un aura oscura extendiéndose alrededor de la maestra.

—Francis Bonnefoy— dijo la maestra entre dientes, se levanto un chico rubio de cabellos ligeramente ondulados, Alfred lo reconoció como el rubio que le quería meter mano a todos. Este subió al escenario y tomo un saxofón.

—_Bonjour__ mon amour—_ el marcado acento francés del chico hizo que Arthur, aun lado del americano, hiciera mueca de asco y murmurara algo que este no alcanzo a escuchar. En ese momento todos volvieron a sentir el aura asesina de la maestra, ahora aun mas potente.

—Francis… ¿de casualidad tu padre no es Guillian Bonnefoy?— el chico lo volteo a ver, puesto que se encontraba lanzándole besos a las bailarinas y a los chicos también, este asintió confundido—ah…eso es interesante, haz lo que vayas a hacer.

Todos se asustaron al ver a la maestra partir la pluma por la mitad, muchos se alejaron asustados, con miedo de que se quisiera desquitar con ellos, al parecer la maestra tenia pasado con el padre del rubio sobre el escenario. Este ignoro el aura oscura y tomo un saxofón, le gustaban los saxofones, le recordaban a la palabra sexo (?).

La melodía comenzó era linda de notas altas, todos miraban como el rostro del francés se ponía rojo como un tomate al hacer esfuerzo tocando el instrumento, lo alejo de la boca y se acerco al micrófono, no sin antes tomar aire, y empezó a cantar.

_Yuuhi ga mau kyoushitsu de kimi dake wo miteita  
>Hoshi yori mo kirameita sono hitomi ni Knock out<em>

_Hajimete dayo tatoeru nara Bitter na chocolate mitai  
>Amai mitsu ni koi ga hazard dashiteru<em>

_Itsumo wa ubau dake kantan na Lesson Time  
>But… ubawareru nante hansoku na LOVE…<em>

_Tokihanatou My soul fake na kokoro nuide  
>Mune no oku BreakIn' out! <em>_Hu… atsui ze  
>Hashiridasu omoi jounetsu ni kaeta nara<br>_Kimi no tame dake iu sa ore no ai no Last Phrase…

—Bien hecho, toma asiento—mencionó rápido la maestra, el ojiazul hizo cara de ofendido y por poco avienta el saxofón, _accidentalmente _en dirección de la maestra, pero se contuvo y lo dejo en su lugar, cuando bajaba los 4 escalones que lo separaban del suelo, movió con su mano sus cabellos hacia atrás en un gesto algo dramático— Y rasúrate la barba— agrego la maestra sin dejar de ver la lista.

—Pedro Martínez— el chico se levanto y corrió al escenario, la maestra lo miro cuando ya estaba ahí parado, el chico le mando la sonrisa más linda que pudo, tal vez así calmaba el enojo de la maestra, y al parecer lo logro porque esta también sonrió dulcemente— ¿Qué harás dulzura?

—Cantare un canción de banda, como las típicas en mi país—dijo el chico, se le notaban los nervios en la voz, la maestra dio señal y el chico empezó a cantar con la voz lo más dulce que pudo.

_Lo siento si te cae de golpe_

_No era mi intención_

_Dejar de quererte hoy_

_No trates de culparme vida_

_Mis palabras también me lastiman_

_Intenta ser fuerte_

_Como lo hago yo_

_Mi mente le dio un buen consejo a mi corazón_

_Y él me trajo aquí_

_No quiero que mal interpretes_

_Sé que dije te amo tantas veces_

_Pero se acabo_

_No puedo engañarme hoy_

_No quería que nada de esto pasara_

_Yo soñaba con tenerte enamorada_

_Pero el amor es de dos y con el tuyo no basto_

_Aunque soy quien dice adiós_

_Agradezco por tu amor_

_Camina ya_

_Sin ver atrás_

_Y no esperes más de mí_

_No quiero verte sufrir_

_Sé que alguien más valorara_

_La belleza que hay en ti_

_Y lo linda que te vez al sonreír_

—Muy linda la letra—murmuro la profesora—muy bien, me gusto, puedes tomar siento. El chico corrió a su lugar y cuando llego allá choco puños con su gemela.

—Bien hecho—El chico se sentó a su lado y cuando lo hizo la chica lo tomo del cuello y le revolvió el cabello en un gesto cariñoso, los que estaban alrededor sonrieron levemente, aunque María parecía seria, Pedro sabia a la perfección que solo se portaba así cuando recién la conocías, pero si te tomaba confianza, era mejor que te escondieras.

—Antonio Fernandez Carriedo—

El joven castaño subio al escenario, guardaba cierto parecido con el que acababa de bajar, el chico tomo una guitarra y se sento en uno de los bancos en el escenario, y dio una bella sonrisa hacia el publico , otra caracteristaica que guardaba con el otro chico.

Entonces empezó a tocar, una perfecta interpretacion de las famosas canciones de guitarra española, era lindas y tenian ritmo y mucha pasion, por algo España era el pais de la pasion,¿no?, el joven dio las ultimas notasde la bella melodia y todos aplaudieron.

—Me gusta, Antonio, toma asiento— al parecer el aura asesina de la maestra se calmo por completo, o eso creian...

—Quiero ver si son buenos para improvisar—los que faltaban se tensaron, la maestra miro la lista y busco quienes faltaban—Heracles Karpusi, Mathias Kohler, Emil Kristiansen, Yao Wang, Govert Van der Vaart y Tino Vainamoinen. Tienen 2 minutos para ponerse de acuerdo que van a hacer y que mas….hacerlo.

Los chicos se pusieron a hablar, y antes de que se acabara el tiempo, se acomodaron, Govert en la guitarra, Mathias en la batería, Heracles en el bajo, Yao tomo un violonchelo dejando cerca una guitarra eléctrica, Tino tomo un violín y Emil se puso frente al micrófono. El danés empezó a contar con las baquetas y en cuanto llego al cuatro el sonido de los instrumentos del chino y el finlandés llego a los oídos de todos.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break._

_Say a prayer, but let the good times roll,_

_In case God doesn't show. (Let the good times roll)_

_And I want these word to make things right,_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life._

_"Who does he think he is?"_

_If that's the worst you got,_

_Better put your fingers back to the keys._

_One night and one more time._

_Thanks for the memories,_

_Even though they weren't so great._

_"He tastes like you only sweeter."_

_One night and one more time._

_Thanks for the memories._

_Thanks for the memories._

_See, "he tastes like you only sweeter."_

_Ohhhhhh._

_Been looking forward to the future,_

_But my eyesight is going bad._

_And this crystal ball,_

_Is always cloudy,_

_Except for (except for)_

_when you look into the past (look into the past)_

_One night stand._

_One night stand._

_One night and one more time._

_Thanks for the memories,_

_Even though they weren't so great._

_"He tastes like you only sweeter."_

_One night yeah and one more time._

_Thanks for the memories._

_Thanks for the memories._

_See, "he tastes like you only sweeter."_

_Ohhhhhh._

_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers._

_In hotel rooms,_

_Collecting page six lovers._

_Get me out of my mind._

_Get you out of those clothes._

_I'm a liner away,_

_From getting you into the mood._

_One night and one more time._

_Thanks for the memories,_

_Even though they weren't so great._

_"He tastes like you only sweeter."_

_One night yeah and one more time._

_Thanks for the memories._

_Thanks for the memories._

_See, "he tastes like you only sweeter."_

_Ohhhhhh._

_One more night._

_One more time._

_Thanks for the memories,_

_Even though they weren't so great._

_"He tastes like you only sweeter."_

_One night and one more time._

_Thanks for the memories._

_Thanks for the memories._

_See, "he tastes like you only sweeter."_

_Ohhhhhh._

—Bien hecho, esto me demuestra de que tengo muy buenos alumnos este año— algunos de ellos sonrieron, y otros simplemente asintieron con alivio, no se imaginaban que la maestra le iba poner una prueba, algo complicada —Tomen asiento, Kiku Honda y Toris Lorinatis.

Ambos chicos se levantaron, el japonés cuando pasaba frente a la maestra por poco y cae al suelo, si no fuera porque cierto griego lo sostuvo antes de que callera, el chico se sonrojo y todos los miraban expectantes, esperando que el griego soltara al asiático.

—Gracias señor Karpusi— ambos chicos de su trance ante las palabras de la maestra, y el castaño lo soltó, en cuanto llego a su lugar cayo dormido en la silla para sorpresa de muchos, los dos sobre el escenario se miraron confundidos, la maestra se paro y se recargo en el escenario— ¿Qué instrumentos tocan?

—Piano—contesto el lituano confundido.

—Violín— respondió el otro.

—En ese caso, quiero que hagan un dueto de la canción de Para Elisa de Beethoven—

Ambos se miraron y no objetaron hacia la orden que les dieron, la maestra los miraba atentamente, ambos chicos se pusieron en posición y empezaron a recitar la famosa canción del compositor, era bella, las notas de violín eran suaves y delicadas, al igual que el piano, cada una resaltaba de manera diferente. Los chicos terminaron la canción y la maestra les aplaudió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso me gusta—dijo aumentando su sonrisa—Que sepan improvisar para los momentos que no se tienen previstos, eso es lo que yo quiero que sepan hacer, aunque improvisar todo el tiempo no es bueno. Perfecta interpretación chicos.

Y así el americano, con su interpretación improvisada, y lo que paso más adelante ustedes yo lo saben así que no es necesario que se los vuelva a repetir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok aquí tienen las canciones que no se mencionan, que son las siguientes…

**Noruega: **invierno de Vivaldi (las cuatro estaciones)

**Francia: **Sekai no Hate Made Believe Heart de Ren Jinguji (Uta no Prince-Sama) cuando me acorde de Francia no dude en poner esa canción.

**México del Sur: **Sin ver atrás, de la Banda el Recodo, si no les gusta la banda no se preocupen es la última vez que la voy a poner.

**España: **Barcelona Nights de Yanni, se me habia olvidado poner a mi padre, y luego tuve que arreglar el capitulo, para poder ponerlo, casi lloro cuando me di cuenta.

**Los improvisados: **Thanks for the memories de Fall Out Boys, de ellos se inspiro Alfred para elegir su canción.

Y creo que esas son todas, si me falta alguna me pueden decir por un lindo review que recibiré con gusto, para también recibir su opiniones sobre el fic, asi que…

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Chapter III

Ok….cap. 4, ya empiezan las clases, empezando con el primer género musical asignado: House music y techno…bueno además de canto y DJ´s, habrá mucho baile, así que veremos sufrir a nuestros lindos niños queriendo aprender a coordinar sus pasos….

Sobre el cap. anterior, me di cuenta de que no había puesto a España, ya lo corregí, casi muero cuando me di cuenta… ahora, en otros temas (ya parezco reportera XD)

**MyobiXHitachiin****, **si soy de México, de Sinaloa, mmm pues si allá contigo estaba a -5, ya me hubiera muerto del frio yo…aquí estábamos como a 5 grados y ya no lo soportaba… y más aun peor que los martes en la mañana me toca educación física…y estar a las 8 de la mañana jugando futbol no es muy lindo que digamos…y mas con frio por que los balonazos duelen mas…pero me vale. Gane, anote 4 goles…soy la próxima chicharito femenina….ok no.

Volviendo al tema central, aquí tienen el cap. 4, espero y les guste mucho, pero recuerden…

**NI HETALIA NI SUS PERSONAJES, AL IGUAL QUE NINGUNA DE LAS CANCIONES MENCIONADAS, LO UNICO QUE ME PERTENECEN SON LOS MEXICOS Y EL TRAMA.**

Ahora si puedes leer cómodamente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No se quería despertar, estaba teniendo un sueño tan lindo, donde se casaba con una hamburguesa gigante, pero de pronto aparecía cierto chico cejudo y de pronto...

La alarma de su celular, empezó a retumbar en sus oídos, ¿por qué demonios había puesto Through the Fire and Flames de Dragon Force como sonido de alarma? Tomo su celular y toco la pantalla táctil con el fin de que se callara la ruidosa guitarra eléctrica de canción, lo iba a dejar sobre la cama volver a dormir, cuando noto la hora que era…

— ¡Mierda!— eran las 8:36 de la mañana, y que su hora de entrada fuera a las 9 no le ayudaba mucho, tomo su toalla del armario, bueno el no tenía la culpa de haber durado dos horas acomodando sus pertenencias, y además de haberse puesto a jugar en el celular como cuatro horas más…pero es que el Snake* de su celular era tan divertido.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del baño cuando esta selo hizo sola, dentro de él se encontraba el rubio inglés, ya venía cambiado, la ropa perfectamente acomodada, sinceramente a el tipo de canciones que el chico cantaba y la forma como tocaba la guitarra, se imaginaba una manera de vestir diferente, iba muy formal, no como el día de ayer que se miraba mas juvenil y _punk._

El chico no le dijo nada y simplemente lo ignoro, tomo su mochila y salió de la habitación, todo bajo la vista de Alfred, el cual simplemente cayó en cuanta de que se la hacía tarde y entro al baño como loco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corría por los pasillos, sabía que aun faltaban cinco minutos, pero no podía quedar mal el primer día oficial de clases. Aun sentía su cabello mojado, y sentía la camiseta con el sello de Superman pegada al cuerpo debido a que no se seco bien el cuerpo.

Cuando llego al edificio de salones, se fijo en la cantidad de alumnos que había, estaba repleto, continuo caminando con cuidado de que no lo aplastaran, hasta que diviso sobre una de las puertas el marcador con el nombre de su clase, _Soul & Heart._

En cuanto abrió la puerta, reconoció el solo de guitarra de la canción que era su tono de alarma, miro quien lo estaba tocando, era el chico ruso que daba miedo y el mastodonte holandés, dejo su mochila sobre una de las mesas, estaban acomodadas para que se sentaran dos personas.

Se acerco a donde estaban los chicos, que seguían moviendo los dedos como si no hubiera mañana, y justo cuando lo iban a terminar la puerta se abrió, la vista de todos se fue hacia esa dirección. Por la puerta venia pasando una mujer de cabellos rosas, si rosas no estoy mintiendo, y grandes ojos azules.

—Buenos días niños— dijo emocionada la maestra, tal vez era maestra primeriza, pensaron los presentes—Tomen asiento por favor— todos obedecieron la orden y se sentaron— Yo soy la maestra Sophie, de expresión corporal, escuchen bien, expresión corporal, no baile, son diferentes.

—Mi misión aquí es enseñarlos a desenvolverse por el escenario con facilidad—los alumnos escuchaban atentamente, y asentían en ocasiones— Muy bien… ¿Alguien aquí tiene pánico escénico, le dan muchos nervios o no sabe moverse por el escenario?

Algunos levantaron la mano, entre ellos Pedro, que si ayer, no hubiera estando respirando bien, se hubiera desmayado, estaba seguro. Alfred dudaba en levantar la mano, ayer había sentido muchos nervios antes de subir pero ya cantando se le bajaron notablemente, sintió como una bola de papel pegaba directo en su cabeza.

Giro su cabeza y miro a quien estaba sentado detrás del, era María, esta movió la boca, diciendo que recogiera el papel, Alfred lo hizo y lo abrió, con la caligrafía inentendible de la chica estaba escrito algo, _¿Quién es tu compañero de cuarto?_

El rubio busco algo con que escribir dentro de su mochila, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada, así que se giro para preguntarle a su compañero de mesa, pero cuando vio el rostro su compañero ahogo un grito.

Arthur lo miraba fijamente, con el ceño fruncido, Alfred abrió la boca para hacer su pregunta pero no salió nada, así que mejor se dio por vencido, se giro para ver a la castaña y le apunto al inglés, esta sonrió, bueno Alfred tenía que aceptar que los sonrisa de la mexicana era bonita, aunque lo que Alfred no noto fue el brillo maligno en los ojos de esta, que se giro para hablar con su compañera de mesa, al la cual reconoció como Elizabeta.

— ¿Sucede algo joven...Jones?— el chico se giro asustado al escuchar la voz de la maestra dirigirse a él. Pero en cuanto lo hizo sintió como un borrador de pizarrón pegaba contra su frente, y hubiera caído al suelo, si no hubiera sido por que Elizabeta y María se lanzaron sobre la mesa para detenerlo— No me gusta que me interrumpan mi clase ¿ok?

Todos asintieron asustados, porque tenían una maestra tan bipolar, si cuando llego parecía un angelito caído del cielo, pensamiento de Francis al verla. La maestra continuo con su clase, mientras los alumnos trataban de guardar silencio para que esta no les tirara con lo primero que mirara. Cuando la clase término, el americano se volteo completamente para mirar a la castaña.

— ¿Quién es tu compañero?—pregunto simplemente el rubio

— ¿Eh?...es Govert, el holandés— el chico lo miro asustado, que a la chica no le daba miedo tener al niño tulipán como compañero—En la noche su puso a fumar…no se qué cosa.

El americano asintió, y justo cuando se giro la puerta se abrió nuevamente, ahora era un hombre, de cabello corto color castaño, ojos dorados y piel pálida.

—Yo soy su maestro de baile, Carter Ryan— el tipo era alto, aunque su complexión no era muy atlética que digamos, era algo delgado —Vamos a ir al salón de baile.

Todos asintieron y se levantaron, llevándose las mochilas junto con ellos, al llegar allá el maestro los mando a los vestidores, se dieron cuenta de que había ropa de baile a la medida para ellos, con razón también les habían pedido la talla de ropa cuando pidieron las sabanas el día anterior. Se cambiaron y salieron, las chicas ya estaban afuera calentando junto con el polaco, bueno sin María que estaba sentada abrazándose las piernas.

—Muy bien— comenzó el profesor después de que todos habían calentado— el tema de esta semana es Techno y House, así que es necesario que aprendan a bailar break dance, tektonic y otros bailes de ese tipo—los que sabían bailar asintieron, mientras que los que no sabían hacían mueca de no entender— perfecto… ¿Quién sabe hacer shuffle?

Algunos levantaron la mano y el profesor les dijo que se acercaran y formaran una fila, el profesor puso música techno y los chicos empezaron a mover sus pies, los demás los miraban asustados, ¿querían que aprendieran a hacer eso?

—Bien—el profesor aplaudió— Es sencillo solo flexionen uno de sus pies y antes de que toque el suelo, deslicen el otro ligeramente hacia atrás, ¿entendido?—el maestro hacia los movimientos mientras los explicaba.

Alfred se paro, puesto que se había sentado, y al igual que todos lo demás empezó a hacer los pasos de baile, no era tan difícil, simplemente tenía que practicarlo mucho y le iba a salir perfecto. Iba seguir haciéndolo, pero una mano lo detuvo.

— Vete para allá— era el maestro, este apuntaba a donde estaban el grupo de los bailarines— Ya te sale bien a ti.

El chico sonrió y corrió hacia el grupo de chicos, se dedicó a ver a los demás, era gracioso. El profesor les explicaba a María, Arthur y Matthew, parecían no entender, María dijo algo que al parecer molesto al profesor, puesto que frunció el ceño, y le dijo que se parara en el lugar donde apuntaba y bailara bien.

La chica soltó un suspiro lleno de enojo y se paro en donde el profesor le dijo, la chico empezó a hacer shuffle, al parecer no era tan mala, puesto que el profesor la mando a pararse junto con el grupito de bailarines.

—Bueno, ustedes no lograron nada bueno—menciono el profesor viendo a los que aun estaban intentando bailar— Tal vez les salga mejor el break dance.

**1 HORA DESPUES.**

— ¡Ya no!— fue el grito que hizo que todos se giraran a mirar a Gilbert—El cuerpo del asombroso yo, ya no soporta más.

—Vamos Gilbert, estoy seguro de que puedes hacer un mortal mas— decía el maestro tratando de darle ánimos a él peli plateado, que se encontraba acostado sobre una colchoneta, para no lastimarse al caer.

—Dale, yo y Francis los haremos junto a ti—menciono Antonio, mientras lo levantaba, el francés paro junto a él alemán, quedando él entre medio de los otros dos, tomaron impulso para hacer el movimiento, y lo lograron solo que cuando lo terminaron, cayeron mal y los tres fueron de espaldas al suelo.

—Alfred ya deja de hacer Shuffle— murmuro Matthew tratando de parar a su hermano.

—_Look Mattie, everyday I'm shufflelin_—Y sin darse cuenta, el americano le acababa de dar una gran idea a cierto sueco. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por el rubio finlandés.

— ¿Sucede algo, Berwald?—el sueco lo volteo a ver, cosa que hizo que el otro temblara ligeramente, sensación que tenía desde el día de ayer cuando descubrió que el rubio de lentes era su compañero de habitación, el sueco negó con la cabezo y puso rostro pensativo.

—S´ m´ oc´rr´o alg´— menciono finalmente el sueco.

El más bajo asintió y volvió con lo que estaba haciendo, el británico por su parte se dedicaba a mirar a Alfred, que dejo de hacer shuffle ya que María le metió el pie, el británico hizo un gesto de enojo al ver al el de lentes gritarle a la chica, que simplemente lo ignoraba platicando con Elizabeta y Emma.

"_Que escandaloso" _pensó Arthur frunciendo el ceño aun mas.

La clase termino y todos fueron a las duchas, los chicos se estaban bañando, pero ¿por que tenían la sensación de que los estaban observando? (risas por parte de las fujoshis), la mayoría ignoro eso y se termino de cambiar, salieron con rumbo a la siguiente y última clase del día, canto.

Entraron al salón correspondiente nuevamente y se sentaron sonde mismo que antes, Alfred miraba discretamente al inglés, que se dedicaba a leer un libro sobre asesinatos, la maestra Jenny entro al salón y los chicos la voltearon a ver.

—Muy bien, el tema de la semana es House y techno, ¿verdad?— los jóvenes asintieron— Entonces quiero que me canten ahorita mismo un remix de canciones.

Todos abrieron la boca, entonces se pararon y siguieron la maestra, que había salido y si no se equivocaban iba directo al auditorio principal, al llegar allá abrieron la boca todavía más. El auditorio era aun más grande que en el que estuvieron el día anterior.

—Tienen 5 minutos para ponerse de acuerdo— los chicos se juntaron y empezaron a decidir las canciones y los cantantes que cantarían, Berwald corrió a la mesa de mezclas y dio una señal los chicos se pusieron en posiciones y así empezó el enorme remix.

_So many girls in here, where do I begin?_

_I seen this one, I'm about to go in_

_Then she said, I'm here with my friends_

_She got me thinking, that's when I said_

_Where dem girls at, girls at?_

_Where dem girls at, girls at?_

_Where dem girls at, girls at?_

_So go get them, we can all be friends_

Para sorpresa de la maestra, cantaba el mayor de los italianos, mientras que las chicas empezaban a bailar, eran buenos.

_Hey, bring it on baby, all your friends_

_You're the shit and I love that body_

_You wanna ball, lets mix it, I swear you're good, I won't tell nobody_

_You got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited_

_Hair do's and nails, that Louie, Chanel all up in the body_

_President's in my wallet, no rules I'm bout it_

_Blow the whistle for the hotties_

_I got it, shawty, it's never too much, can't be doing too much_

_10 to one of me, I can handle that love_

_Outta of my reach, we can all get buzz_

_holla cause I'm free, no matter it's no rush_

Entonces el italiano y los bailarines se movieron para darle espacio a María junto con Emil, otra canción empezó a sonar en ese momento y ambos chicos abrieron la boca para empezar a cantar.

_She's moving like: oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh, oh oh_

_She's moving like: oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh_

_She's moving like: oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh, oh oh_

_She's moving like: oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh_

_You can be my daddy_

_I feel ecstatic_

_Don't worry we can_

_Make love automatic_

_Come feel my body_

_I think you're naughty_

_Only with you I feel_

_The party get started_

_I think I like yo_

_I think I like yo_

_I think I like yo_

_I think I like…_

_She's moving like: oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh, oh oh_

_She's moving like: oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh_

_She's moving like: oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh, oh oh_

_She's moving like: oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh_

_She's moving like: oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh, oh oh_

_She's moving like: oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh_

_She's moving like: oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh, oh oh_

_She's moving like: la, la, la, la_

Los chicos se quitaron, ahora Gilbert y Francis se acercaban al frente, con Antonio detrás de ellos, la música cambio nuevamente y los tres empezaron a cantar.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

_I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,_

_It's real fool with the big F o_

_They like Bruce lee rock at the club_

_Girl look at that body (x 3)_

_I work out_

_Girl look at that body (x 3)_

_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it (x 2)_

La maestro reía levemente al ver bailar a los tres jóvenes, estos movían el estomago levemente al ritmo de la música, Gilbert y Antonio se quitaron mientras Francis se había emocionado demás y se empezaba a quitar la ropa, cosa que hizo que las chicas sacaran los celulares para ver si llegaba a ocurrir un momento yaoi, pero antes de que sucediera los otros dos cantantes lo quitaron. Elizabeta se levanto puesto que era su turno, no cantaba mucho pero, rapear no era tan difícil ¿no?

_pb-pb who is peabo bryson_

_Two years ago I renewed my license_

_Anyway why'd I start my verse like that_

_You can suck a dick, or can suck on a ballsack_

_No no I don't endorse that, pause that, abort that_

_Just the other day mi go London, saw dat, kids down the street_

_Paparazzi, all dat_

_Hey hey what can I say?_

_Day day day da-day day_

_Coming through the club all the girls in the back of me_

_This aint football why the f-ck they tryna tackle me?_

_Really, I pick dude at the bar like really, looking like he wanna good time like really_

_Said he had a friend for my home girl Lilly Lilly, Lilly, Lilly_

_So many boys in here where do I begin_

_I see this one, I'm bout to in_

_Than he said I'm here with my friends_

_He got to thank us, then thats when he said_

La canción que empezó hizo que todos miraran a Berwald confundidos, este simplemente levanto los hombros, los chicos no pelearon más y se acomodaron en fila, mientras Lily y Arthur cantaban. Los demás empezaron a bailar y los que no se sabían el baile trataban de seguirle los pasos a el de al lado.

_Vi undrar r ni redo att vara med_

_Armarna upp nu ska ni f se_

_Kom igen_

_Vem som helst kan vara med_

_S rr p era ftter_

_Oa-a-a_

_Och vicka era hfter_

_O-la-la-la_

_Gr som vi_

_Till denna melodi_

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era hnder_

_Gr som vi gr_

_Ta ngra steg t vnster_

_Lyssna och lr_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu r vi hr med_

_Caramelldansen_

_O-o-oa-oa..._

_Det blir en sensation verallt frsts_

_P fester kommer alla att slppa loss_

_Kom igen_

_Nu tar vi stegen om igen_

_S rr p era ftter_

_Oa-a-a_

_Och vicka era hfter_

_O-la-la-la_

_Gr som vi_

_Till denna melodi_

_S kom och_

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era hnder_

_Gr som vi gr_

_Ta ngra steg t vnster_

_Lyssna och lr_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu r vi hr med_

_Caramelldansen_

Todos respiraban agitadamente, la última canción no se la esperaban, la maestra se levanto y empezó aplaudir lentamente, los que se encontraban sobre el escenario empezaron a reír. Tenían que admitir que eso fue divertido.

—Me gusta que se diviertan— menciono la maestra después de que todos se hubieran callado— La música la tienen que vivir, no todo se tiene que hacer con seriedad, es necesario divertirse para poder disfrutarla.

Los chicos asintieron con una pequeña sonrisa, lo que quedo de la clase se la pasaron platicando sobre cualquier cosa que se les venía a la cabeza, la maestra junto con ellos, algunos se presentaron formalmente, diciendo de donde venían e incluso la edad. Cuando termino todos salieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones esperando con ganas el día siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Aun no te duermes?—

A pesar de traer puestos los audífonos, había escuchado a la pregunta, giro su cabeza encontrándose por un par de orbes violetas que se estremecieron ante el contacto visual. El sueco negó con la cabeza, el chico suspiro suavemente y tomo su celular, la 1:48 A.M. Miro nuevamente al sueco que se encontraba moviendo algo en su laptop, la curiosidad le estaba ganando y ya no la soporto.

— ¿Qué haces?— Pregunto finalmente, la curiosidad le gano.

El sueco se giro nuevamente hacia Tino, el cual lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, Berwald miro la pantalla de la laptop y nuevamente al chico. Se quito los audífonos y le hizo al chico una seña para que se acercara, este se asusto pero camino hacia el chico, este le puso los audífonos. Miro la pantalla, era programa para hacer música.

La mano de Berwald fue hacia una tecla y la presiono, la melodía empezó a sonar en los oídos del chico, los ojos empezaron a brillar de la emoción y miro al sueco, que lo miraba fijamente, se quito los audífonos y se los devolvió al de lentes.

—Es maravillosa—menciono el más bajo caminando hacia su cama— ¿se la vas a mostrar a los demás mañana?

—S'— Contesto el sueco, dejo la laptop en la mesita de noche y sobre ella puso sus lentes, se tapo bien con la manta, sin dejar de mirar al finlandés— Bu´nas n´ch´s

—Buenas noches—contesto el otro apagando la lámpara al igual que su compañero de habitación, sonrió en medio de la oscuridad, la canción seguro ganaría un premio si fuera para un concurso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo único audible en el salón eran los gritos de todos los alumnos, mientras tanto la maestra Jenny se preguntaba por qué demonios quiso ser maestra de música, los chicos se gritaban entre ellos decidiendo como iba a ser la canción que interpretarían el próximo viernes, y la razón de tanto grito era que ya estaban a miércoles.

— ¡Cállense!— grito la maestra completamente enojada— ¡Alfred suelta a María!—

El chico hizo caso y soltó el cuello de la chica, que al no estarse deteniendo de nada y no estar bien parada se fue directo al suelo, la maestra se acerco y tomo a la chica del brazo para ponerla de pie, la profesora mando a todos a sus lugares y respiro profundamente mientras iba a sus escritorio.

— ¿No tienen ninguna idea?— pregunto ella con la esperanza de que alguien levantara la mano. Y al parecer la escucharon ya que una mano se levanto— ¿Qué tienes Berwald?

El chico se levanto y puso su laptop sobre el escritorio, todos lo miraban atentamente, el chico puso el volumen lo más alto posible y reprodujo la misma canción que había mostrado en la madrugada a Tino. Los ojos de los chicos brillaron de emoción, justo como los del finlandés al escucharla.

—Fabulosa— menciono la maestra después de que la canción se acabado— ¿A alguien se le ocurrió alguna letra?

—A mi— era el polaco, todos se giraron para verlo, la cara de sorpresa no era que esperarse— ¿Qué? Como que, a mí también me funciona el cerebro.

Los chicos no contestaron nada. Y así durante esa clase se pasaron decidiendo quienes iban a cantar, además de que entre Elizabeta y Feliks crearon la coreografía durante la clase de baile, y para lo que llevaban, la presentación iba a ser un éxito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió la puerta del baño para salir del, no llevaba camiseta, y en cuanto lo hizo sintió un par de ojos clavados en el. Giro su cabeza y miro a Arthur, que volteo rápidamente a la pantalla de su laptop con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Alfred sacudió su cabeza y puso la toalla que se encontraba en sus hombros sobre su cabello para intentar secarlo más.

Se acerco a la cama, miro la camiseta roja sobre ella y luego miro su estomago, ya le faltaba hacer ejercicio, se vistió completamente y paso una mano por su cabello con tal de peinar ese rebelde mechón que tenia, y por más que intento peinarlo nunca lo logro.

Se giro hacia el inglés, parecía concentrado en lo que estuviera haciendo, Alfred tomo sus anteojos y se los puso, se acerco al rubio, sentía que la sangre se le empezaba a acumular en las mejillas por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer una nieve?—

El de ojos verdes se giro a verlo sorprendido, nuevamente ese sonrojo estaba presente, no solo por la proposición de chico si no por la cercanía de los rostros, podía sentir la respiración del otro en su cara. Frunció el ceño y se sonrojo aun mas, estiro su brazo y alejo el rostro del chico, cuando lo hizo se quedo con los lentes de este en sus manos.

— ¿Para qué quieres salir conmigo?— pregunto mientras miraba el fino marco color negro de los anteojos del otro, levanto su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que había empujado al ojiazul lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzarlo al suelo. Alfred se levanto y estiro una mano.

—Pues…al parecer no te caigo bien— el británico puso los lentes sobre las manos de el chico, este se los puso y lo miro nuevamente— Tal vez así nos podemos conocer mejor.

—No—

—Pero…— intento reclamar el más alto, Arthur lo ignoro y volvió a los que estaba haciendo en la laptop— por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, _please, please, please, please, please, please…_

**10 MINUTOS DESPUES**

—_please, please, please, please, please…_

— ¡Está bien!— contesto el ojiverde dejando la laptop sobre la cama, Alfred al escuchar las palabras se levanto, porque si, se había arrodillado, miro como Arthur tomaba una chaqueta y abría la puerta. El chico hizo lo mismo y salió de la habitación.

Durante el trayecto el americano no dejaba de hablar, sobre cualquier cosa, en especial hamburguesas, Arthur se dedicaba a mirar los edificios que había, cuando llegaron al local se acercaron a el cajero para pedir la nieve.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo servirles?— pregunto sonriente la cajera.

—Me da cuatro nieves grandes— Arthur lo miro sorprendido, preguntándose mentalmente para pidió tanta nieve.

—Está bien…— contesto no muy convencida la chica— ¿De qué sabor?

—Me da tres de chocolate y la otra…— miro al inglés, este miro a la cajera con tal de no verle la cara al otro.

—Vainilla— contesto el chico.

—Muy bien, en unos momentos se los llevan a su mesa—

Los chicos se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la salida, Arthur miraba hacia la ventana, mientras que Alfred lo miraba fijamente, una mesera llego con las nieves y las puso sobre la mesa, Alfred le sonrió y la chica se sonrojo levemente, Arthur se dio cuenta y frunció el ceño levemente, cuando se dio cuenta se regaño mentalmente. El americano tomo las tres nieves de chocolate y se las empezó a comer.

—Por eso estas gordo—menciono el ojiverde mientras tomaba otra cucharada del frio alimento.

—No estoy gordo, solo un poco pasado de peso— contesto Alfred levantando la cabeza, Arthur frunció el ceño y tomo una servilleta, la acerco al rostro del chico y le quito los restos de nieve del rostro. Este se sonrojo levemente y miro la nieve como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo—Gracias

Arthur al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se sonrojo violentamente, no sabía por qué había hecho eso, tal vez fue una acción involuntaria, _deseaba _que fuera una acción involuntaria. Levanto la cabeza y abrió la boca ligeramente cuando miro que Alfred ya había devorado las tres nieves.

—Arthur— el chico despego su vista de los recipientes al escuchar la voz de Alfred— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Voy a cumplir dieciocho— contesto acomodándose en su silla— ¿y tú?

—Dieciséis— el chico se quedo pensativo por unos momentos— Eres mayor que yo.

Arthur no dijo nada, simplemente esperaba que el chico frente a el fuera más grande, porque la apariencia física de Alfred era muy diferente. Debía de medir casi el 1,80, pesaba un poco mas de 70 kilos y por lo que miro hace menos de una hora, la espalda de este era ancha, tenia brazos fuertes y su rostro… era como tallado por los… Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto Alfred divertido al ver al chico.

—Nada— contesto sin mirarlo a la cara—Vámonos.

Alfred asintió y se levanto al igual que el otro, salieron del local, no sin antes pagar, por el camino iban callados, hasta que a Alfred se le ocurrió una pregunta.

— ¿Ya te aprendiste la canción?— Arthur asintió levemente sin dejar de mirar al frente— Recuerda que la presentación es mañana.

—Ya lo sé, Alfred—menciono el ojiverde girando su cabeza para mirarlo, pero un ruido hizo que su vista fuera hacia adelante nuevamente.

Alfred lo hizo igual, como apenas estaba atardeciendo era posible mirar todo y lo que tenían enfrente hizo que arquearan una ceja. Frente a ellos estaban Mei, Elizabeta, Emma y María, Elizabeta estaba en el suelo, al parecer se había caído, mientras que las otras se reían de ella. Ambos chicos avanzaron hasta quedar detrás de ellas.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?— pregunto Arthur, las chicas se tensaron al reconocer la voz, giraron la cabeza robóticamente, en cuanto los vieron Elizabeta se levanto y se paro junto con las otras.

—Fuimos a…—decía nerviosamente Emma.

—Comer hamburguesas— Mei.

—Mirar tiendas— Elizabeta.

—Comprar guitarras— Emma.

—Espia…— María no pudo terminar puesto que Elizabeta la piso fuertemente en el pie, la mexicana hizo gesto de dolor pero no dijo nada más.

—Muy bien— menciono Arthur no muy convencido— Sera mejor que regresemos a la escuela.

Las chicas asintieron y comenzaron a caminar frente a los chicos, aceleraron un poco el paso para no estar muy cerca de ellos, cuando lo hicieron suspiraron en alivio y sonrieron malvadamente, habían conseguido material muy lindo, pensaron todas mirando la cámara entre las manos de Mei.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente todos estaban nerviosos, hoy era el día de la presentación. Durante la primera clase fueron al salón de vestuarios, ya que la escuela tenia uno, a elegir la ropa de cada uno.

— ¿Cuál elijo?— pregunto María mostrándoles dos blusas a las chicas, estas levantaron los hombros, la chica suspiro desesperada y se giro, al hacerlo ahogo un grito al encontrarse con que Govert estaba parado detrás de ella.

—Ponte esto— dijo el chico sin mirarla al rostro, la chica miro la ropa y levanto una ceja, unos pantalones cortos, _muy cortos, _una blusa blanca con letras y una chaqueta negra. Miro el rostro del chico y este la miro también.

—Gracias— menciono ella mientras le quitaba la ropa al chico, iba a empezar a caminar pero el chico la detuvo poniendo una mano en el hombro de ella.

—Nada de botas vaqueras—

La chica no dijo nada, simplemente negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar. En la clase de baile hicieron una presentación completa de lo que iban a hacer, al terminar las clases se fueron a cambiar. Y a las 6:30 de la tarde ya estaban parados sentados en las sillas del auditorio principal.

—Buenas tardes jóvenes— un hombre estaba sobre el escenario, de cabello oscuro peinado hacia un lado, fríos ojos azules cubiertos por un par de lentes de marco grueso y piel clara— Yo soy el director, Steven Thompson, espero que hagan una buena presentación esta noche.

Los alumnos empezaron a gritar fuertemente, al parecer eran más clases de las que pensaban, Soul & Heart era la de ellos, Rhythm & Compass, Jazz & Rock y muchas más a las que no les pusieron atención.

—Muy bien la clase Dance & Melody, es la primera—

El grupo paso, eran muy buenos, coreografías sincronizadas y cantantes impresionantes, todo iba bien hasta que al final de la canción a dos alumnos se les acabo el escenario**. Las clases fueron pasando una tras otra, causando más nervios en los chicos al ver lo buenos que eran los demás.

— Soul & Heart, es su turno— todos se levantaron y pasaron detrás del escenario. Unas palabras de ánimo por parte de Ludwig y Yao fueron suficientes para que todos se relajaran un poco, tenían miedo de equivocarse y arruinar la presentación.

Los llamaron para que pasaran al escenario y los nervios volvieron, todos tomaron posiciones, todo estaba oscuro y no podían ver nada. Los demás alumnos murmuraban cosas y fue cuando el maravilloso trabajo de luces hecho por Toris, Kiku y Vash empezó a tomar lugar. La canción empezó a sonar y así comenzó su presentación.

_PARTY ROCK_

_YEA_

_Wooo!_

_LETS GO!_

Todos los gritos fueron hechos entre Gilbert y Mathias, la tonada empezó a cambiar y entraron los bailarines junto con Alfred y Arthur.

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_We just wanna see yaa!_

_Shake That !_

Todos empezaron a hacer Shuffle lo mejor que podían, Lovino avanzo entre todos y se puso en el centro del escenario.

_In the club party rock look up on your girl_

_She on my jock non stop when we in the spot_

_Booty move away like she on the block_

_What the track I gots to know_

_Top jeans tatto cause I'm rock and roll_

_Half black half white diamino_

_Gane the money out the door_

_Yoooo!_

_I'm runnin through these hoes like drano_

_I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo_

_We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm reppin_

_On the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin_

_Hey!_

Alfred que cantaba el segundo verso, se dedicaba a pasar entre los bailarines, todos se empezaron a juntar en el medio del escenario y el coro comenzó nuevamente.

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_We just wanna see yaa!_

_Shake that!_

_Everyday I'm shuffelin_

Ahí estaba la frase que inspiro para crear la canción, todos empezaron a hacer la coreografía hecha por el polaco y la húngara. Las luces se apagaron pero a pesar de eso era fácil de reconocer la voz de cierto francés.

_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash_

_We get money don't be mad now stop hatein is bad_

_One more shot for us_

_Another round_

_Please fill up my cup_

_Don't mess around_

_We just wanna see_

_You shake it now_

_Now you wanna be_

_Your naked now_

Cuando las luces se empezaron a encender, muchos chicos empezaron a silbar al ver a Emma en un traje muy pequeño de color plateado, esta avanzo hasta donde estaban todos los chicos.

_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound [X3]_

_Put your hands up to the sound [X2]_

_Get up [X9]_

_Put your hands up to the sound_

_To the sound_

_Put your hands up !_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good good good time_

Durante el último coro, todos miraban sorprendidos los movimientos de Break Dance de Yao, Feliciano y Emil. La canción termino, las respiraciones de todos estaban agitadas y pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían por sus rostros. Los aplausos resonaron por el auditorio, el director subió al escenario aplaudiendo.

—Muy buena presentación, chicos pueden irse a sus lugares—Todos bajaban del escenario mientras se abrazaban y se felicitaban entre ellos— Espero que la próxima semana me sorprendan igual que hoy— Una chica se acero al director y le dio una hoja—Bien…la mejor de la presentación de la noche fue…

Los murmullos cesaron, lo único audible era los latidos del corazón y las respiraciones de los alumnos. Los chicos se habían tomado de las manos. Arthur abrió los ojos cuando sintió que apretaron su mano levemente. Cuando levanto la cabeza para mirar quien era se sorprendió al ver a Alfred a un lado del, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro y cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle.

— ¡La clase Soul & Heart!—

No tuvo tiempo para hacerlo por que el chico lo abrazo, los gritos de las mujeres no se hicieron esperar y incluso algunos estaban llorando, el británico no dijo nada y abrazo torpemente a Alfred. El chico lo apretó aun más y cuando le iba a decir que lo estaba asfixiando llego alguien a abrazarlo por detrás.

—_Petit _Alfred no quieras a Arthur para ti solito— era Francis, que se había pegado como lapa al de ojos verdes, este se enojo y le soltó tremendo puñetazo al rubio.

No dijo nada, su corazón se había acelerado aun más cuando Alfred lo abrazo, se había sentido cómodo entre sus brazos, le brindaban el calor que nunca encontró, quería volver a abrazarlo y aspirar el suave aroma a maderas que el chico desprendía de su cuerpo. Se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaban pensando_ ¿Qué era lo que estaba empezando a sentir por el chico?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al fin lo termine, ya le empecé a meter un poco de UsUk ya los próximos capítulos habrá mucho mas y también muchas más parejas, bueno aquí tienen las canciones que se interpretaron…

Where dem girls at? De David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj y Flo Rida. La parte que cante Elizabeta también es de esta canción.

Club Rocker de Inna Ft. Flo Rida

Sexy and I know it de LMFAO

Caramelldansen, segura esa no se la esperaban.

Y la ultima, Party Rock Anthem de LMFAO ft. Lauren Bennet & Goon Rock, si no haz escuchado esta canción y bailado Shuffle no tienes vida.

* el juego de la serpiente o culebrita , si no lo haz jugado no tuviste infancia.

** se cayeron del escenario

**Deja un review si no tu capital será Varsovia (?)**


	5. Chapter Extra II

Hohoho!... aquí les tengo un capitulo extra en lo que termino el capitulo que sigue….ya le empecé a meter UsUk, sobre los capítulos extras…son capítulos de relleno con el mismo fin que menciones al comienzo… así que espero que les agrade la idea

También les tengo un aviso… voy a cambiar un poco el sistema de la escuela, ahora será un tema cada dos semanas para lograr pasar más rápido el fic, creo que no hay mas avisos…

Oh recordé uno…el capitulo que sigue hare sufrir a todos los personajes…sufrir muy feo (el aura malvada color negra se expande detrás de ella) muahahahaha…cof…cof…debo de seguir practicando mi risa de dominación mundial.

**NI HETALIA NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, AL IGUAL QUE LAS CANCIONES INTERPRETADAS, LO UNICO DE MI PROPIEDAD ES LA TRAMA Y LOS MEXICOS.**

Recuerden eso…y también nunca tomar chocolate en polvo a cucharadas, es adictivo y te da mucha energía, ya lo comprobé…

Ahora si ya puedes leer…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CONOCIENDO A MI COMPAÑERO DE HABITACION**

**De**

_Matthew Williams_

El pequeño canadiense caminaba lentamente por los pasillos después de que su hermano lo abandono, la caja que llevaba sobre entre sus manos cayó al suelo estrepitosamente cuando choco con alguien.

—_Mon dieu__, je suis désolé—_ el notorio acento francés hizo que el rubio levantara su vista para encontrarse con par de preocupados ojos color azul. El chico estiro una mano con la intención de ayudar a pararse al más joven.

—_Ne vous inquiétez pas__, je vais bien_— contesto el ojiamatista en el mismo idioma que el otro, lo menciono como un susurro, pero a pesar de eso el otro lo escucho. Matthew acepto la mano del otro y se levanto del suelo. Se iba a agachar por la caja pero el rubio más alto lo hizo por él.

— Al parecer hablas francés como yo—el chico le sonrió levemente—Mi nombre es Francis, _mon petit_— un sonrojo se empezó a presentar en las mejillas del joven cuando el otro beso el dorso de su mano— Me tengo que ir, mi habitación está muy lejos de aquí.

— Yo soy Matthew, mi habitación también está muy lejos—murmuro el canadiense—es la 462…— el rubio más bajo parpadeo varias veces y alzo una ceja cuando miro el gesto de Francis.

— _Mon Dieu, _entonces tu eres mi compañero de cuarto— menciono el ojiazul para después cambiar su gesto a uno pervertido— Te aseguro que nos divertiremos mucho de todas la formas posibles.

Y no es que fuera paranoico ni nada por ese estilo pero… las palabras de Francis Bonnefoy no le daban mucha confianza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**De**

_Ludwig Beilchsmidt_

Se tallo las sienes lentamente con una mano, mientras que con la otra cargaba la caja, tendría que soportar a su hermano mayor por todo un año. Dejo de caminar al escuchar unos sonidos extraños, busco el origen de estos y frente a él miro a un joven castaño.

Lo reconoció al instante, era uno de los hermanos italianos, este intentaba levantar una caja del suelo pero al parecer estaba muy pesada y no podía. El alemán se acerco lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo, miro el ceño fruncido de este y como el rostro se le ponía ligeramente rojo al hacer esfuerzo.

— ¿Te ayudo?— pregunto cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el chico giro su cabeza, cuando lo miro se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca y pego un brinco lo más lejos del rubio, soltando pequeñas lagrimitas, para el desconcierto del más alto.

— ¡Por favor no me hagas daño!— lloriqueaba el italiano— ¡tengo parientes en Múnich!

— No te voy a hacer nada— dijo el alemán por lo bajo mientras jalaba por la camisa al otro con la intención de que se parara, el alemán se agacho por la caja del italiano y fue cuando descubrió que esta no pesaba nada, miro con incredulidad al castaño.

—Que bueno— exclamo este alzando los brazos— Yo siempre he dicho que quiero comer pasta antes de morir.

— _Ja—_menciono el alemán mientras empezaba a caminar a un lado del más bajo, que parecía no querer parar de hablar.

Continuaron caminando por los largos pasillos del edificio, Feliciano hablando sin parar y Ludwig asintiendo de vez en cuando o contestando con monosílabos. De pronto el italiano paro bruscamente y apunto una puerta.

—Esta es mi habitación— dijo después de que se acercaran, miro al rubio, tenía el ceño fruncido y había dejado ambas cajas sobre el suelo. Este saco una hoja de la bolsa de su pantalón y miro lo que decía en ella, y cuando lo hizo soltó un suspiro de resignación.

— Al parecer eres mi compañero de habitación— menciono el más alto acercándola la hoja al rostro de el italiano, Ludwig miro como este leía atentamente con aquellos enormes ojos color miel.

— ¡Que bueno!— grito el otro, sobresaltando al joven alemán— Iremos a comer pasta para celebrar.

Ludwig negó lentamente con la cabeza, este sería un año muy largo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**De**

_EL ASOMBROSO GILBERT BEILCHSMIDT_

El asombroso yo caminaba por los pasillos haciendo que estos se vieran pequeños para una presencia tan grande como la mía (maldito Gilbert no te metas a mis escritos), como decía, el joven albino caminaba por los pasillos de manera despreocupadamente. Había estado platicando con el chico francés y el otro español, al parecer eran buenas personas.

Se detuvo frente a una de las puertas y tomo el plumón que estaba colgado de una cuerda pegada al pizarrón que había en la puerta. Se dedico aponer su nombre con la mejor letra que tenia y cuando termino dibujo un pollito a un lado de su nombre. Estaba a punto de introducir la llave que le habían dado, hasta que la un sonido proveniente de adentro de la habitación lo saco de sus asombrosos pensamientos.

No eran sonidos cualesquiera, era música de piano, abrió la puerta y miro a la persona que le estaba dando la espalda, parecía muy inspirado en lo que tocaba, no podía verle el rostro solo el cabello castaño oscuro y la típica espalda de una persona que no hace ejercicio.

Cerró la puerta bruscamente, haciendo que el chico aventara sus manos sobre las teclas del piano, causando un sonido espantoso, este se giro bruscamente y miro al ojirubi que aventó la caja al suelo.

— ¿Qué sucede, señorito?—pregunto burlescamente el albino lanzándose a la cama vacía— ¿le molesta que el asombroso yo haya interrumpido su música?

—Claro que si—contesto el de ojos morados levantándose de la silla, acercándose al otro, que levanto una ceja y se levanto poniéndose cerca del otro, haciendo notar la diferencia de tamaños. El austriaco dio un paso atrás y dio media vuelta pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, el alemán lo tomo por el brazo.

— ¿No me digas que le tienes miedo al asombroso Gilbert?—pregunto el más alto acercando su boca a la oreja del otro, este le pego en la cabeza y continuo con su camino a su cama.

—Claro que no— contesto el pelinegro tratando de no voltearse y que el chico descubriera el color rojizo de sus mejillas— Es solo que no me quiero meter en problemas.

El otro hizo un sonido de disgusto, pero le resto importancia al asunto y se quito la ropa, quedando únicamente vestido en los bóxers blancos con dibujos de pollitos. El austriaco se giro y cuando miro al alemán hizo gesto de enojo y su rostro se puso rojo, no sabía si era por el enojo o bochorno de tener que ver al otro en prendas intimas.

Para Roderich Edelstein este año iba a ser el peor de toda su joven vida. _O eso creía él._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**De**

_Lovino Vargas_

Iba maldiciendo a todo lo que podía se maldecir en el mundo, echaba humo por la cabeza del enojo y la vergüenza. Justo cuando salió del auditorio se tuvo que caer, pero no era lo peor, no cayó directo al suelo.

Había caído encima de un chico castaño de acento español que, después de haberlo bajado de encima de él y pararse, le había dicho que parecía un tomate, pero no un simple tomate, un tomate _muy_ lindo.

Él, no muy acostumbrado a los halagos, que normalmente se los decían a su hermano menor, lo único que pudo hacer fue pegarle un cabezazo en el estomago al pobre español para después salir corriendo. Ahora tenía que ir cargando con la maldita caja llena ropa para cama.

Y justo cuando estaba cerca del edificio la caja se rompió de la parte de abajo, haciendo que las mantas cayeran al suelo llenándose de tierra.

— ¿Qué no me quieres, maldito hijo de puta?— grito el italiano al cielo, los que pasaban por ahí lo miraron raro, el italiano solo les mando una mirada asesina y les saco el dedo ofensivo.

Después de recoger todas las cosas, empezó a caminar, llevaba la vista baja por lo cual no noto a la persona que había frente a él, cayendo al suelo junto con él. Levanto ligeramente la cabeza y se encontró con un par de curiosos ojos verdes.

— ¡¿tu otra vez?— exclamo el del rulo levantándose como rayo, miro al español que aun estaba en el suelo.

— Ah!—exclamó Antonio después de pararse— Eres el tomatito bonito.

—Cállate, bastardo— menciono el italiano levantando las mantas nuevamente, ignoro al otro y continúo caminando— ¡deja de seguirme, idiota!

—No te estoy siguiendo— contesto el otro sonriendo—Mi habitación queda en esta dirección.

Ambos se pararon, miraron la misma puerta, el más bajo frunció el ceño aun mas, si esta era una broma, el que se la hizo moriría dolorosamente.

— ¿Tú eres mi compañero?—pregunto ilusionado el de ojos verdes, el italiano lo ignoro e intento abrir la puerta, después de varios intentos fallidos, debido a la ropa de cama entre sus brazos,  
>Antonio le quito la llave—Yo abro.<p>

— ¡¿Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mi?— grito Lovino después de entrar a la habitación, revisaba las mantas, estaban llenas de tierra, las lanzo al suelo y las empezó a pisotear, desquitando su enojo con ellas.

—Si haces eso se van a ensuciar mas— menciono Antonio, el otro castaño lo miro con el ceño fruncido, un aura oscura se formaba detrás de este, pero con su incapacidad para leer el ambiente, no lo noto—Además, puedes dormir en mi cama, para que duermas calientito.

Y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, recibió un cabezazo en el estomago por parte del más joven, que empezó a gritar en italiano, supuso que eran groserías, con el rostro rojo del enojo. Lovino por su parte se encerró en el baño, mojándose el rostro, para tratar de calmar el enorme sonrojo que había sobre sus mejillas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**De**

_Lukas Kristiansen_

Estaba acostado sobre la cama de la habitación que le había tocado, ya se había bañado, cambiado, escuchado música, acomodo sus cosas, compuso una canción y su compañero seguía sin llegar. No es que le emocionase saber quién era, simplemente quería saber a quien tendría que soportar por todo un año.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Lukas se sentó en la cama y miro al que venía entrando. Un tipo de cabellos rubios que parecía que lo habían electrocutado. Los ojos azules del chico lo miraron y este sonrió.

— ¿Con que tú eres mi compañero?— pregunto el chico acercándose al noruego y pasando un brazo por sus hombros—Eres tan… ¡agh!

El más bajo había tomado al danés por la cadena que colgaba de su cuello ahorcándolo, el rostro del otro se empezó a poner azul por la falta de oxigeno. Lukas miro lo que estaba jalando, era una cruz plateada, miro nuevamente al rubio que hacia un vano intento para que el chico soltara la cadena.

—No los jales— intentaba decir Mathias entre jadeos— Es muy valiosa

El chico la soltó y el otro cayo directo al suelo, este se puso a respirar tratando de recobrar el color del rostro. Se paro lentamente y se giro hacia el noruego, en su mano tenia la cruz.

—Esta cruz es muy valiosa— menciono el chico lentamente, de pronto su rostro serio cambio a una enorme sonrisa— Mi nombre es Mathias Kohler.

—Lukas Kristiansen— contesto el otro fríamente aceptando la mano del chico, respiro profundamente y soltó la mano del otro.

—Tienes las manos frías— murmuro Mathias después de soltarle la mano al noruego— ¡Pero me tienes a mí para que te de calor!

E intento abrazar al rubio, pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue una patada en la barbilla que lo dejo tirado en el suelo por varias horas.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**De**

_Heracles Karpusi_

Intentaba recordar el rostro del japonés que había ayudado hace unas horas. Bostezo lentamente y parpadeo lentamente, para no caer dormido en ese lugar. Sus pasos eran lentos pero pesados, resonaban por los pasillos, no fue a recoger las mantas, no las necesitaba y lo único que deseaba era dormir.

Se paro frente a una puerta y reviso el número. Metió la mano a uno de sus bolsillos buscando la llave pero esta…nunca apareció. Bostezo otra vez e intento hacer memoria, al final recordó que la había dejado adentro junto con el equipaje por accidente. Se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda contra la pared y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba dormido.

Escucho unos pasos calmados acercarse por el pasillo, el sonido se detuvo justo frente a él. El extraño se agacho y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Disculpa— una voz suave y calmada hizo que abriera los ojos, encontrándose con un par de ojos cafés— tú debes de ser mi compañero de cuarto, ¿se te olvido la llave?

El griego asintió aun medio dormido, escucho como la persona abría la puerta y lo ayudaba a levantarse para después dejarlo sobre la cama. El japonés por otro lado agradecía mentalmente que el chico estuviera dormido para que no notara el sonrojo que se formo en su rostro al reconocerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**De**

_Feliks Lukasiewics_

Limaba sus uñas suavemente para después tomar el esmalte rosa y aplicarlo sobre ellas. Sonrió ante el resultado de su manicure. La puerta se abrió lentamente y giro su cabeza para ver a la persona que entraba.

—Tipo, tu ropa esta pasada de moda—menciono el polaco en cuanto el otro cerró la puerta, volvió a sus asuntos, que era arreglarse las uñas de los pies. El otro por su parte lo miraba con cara de confusión.

—Disculpa— el lituano había dejado la caja sobre la cama, miro a Feliks, que parecía más entretenido en aplicar esmalte rosa sobre las uñas de sus pies, y las sabanas color rosa fosforescente— Soy Toris Lorinatis.

—Como que, no me interesa— contesto despreocupado el polaco. Aplico pintura sobre la ultima uña y se levanto de la cama para dirigirse a las maletas rosas que había en medio de la habitación. Subió una a la cama, bajo la atenta mirada del lituano, y empezó a sacar la ropa para poder acomodarla.

Y fue ahí cuando el castaño casi se desmaya, miro nuevamente la ropa del polaco. Siendo la mayoría vestidos color rosa, el otro continuo sacando faldas, blusa, pantalones cortos y todo tipo de prendas en diferentes tonalidades de rosa.

—Dios porque me diste un travesti por compañero— susurro Toris llevándose una mano a la cara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**De**

_Yao Wang_

—No tenían mantas de pandas-aru— mencionaba el chino, a punto de soltar lagrimas.

Cuando fue a buscar por las mantas, pregunto que si tenían con estampado de pandas, a lo que la encargada contesto que no. Pregunto si tenían con estampado de Hello Kitty y tampoco tenían, y así duro una hora peleándose con la chica hasta que esta se desespero y le lanzo la caja de sabanas directo a la nariz, razón por la cual le dolía.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se tenso en su lugar cuando sintió el aura oscura que había en la habitación, levanto la cabeza tratando de buscar la razón y ahogo un grito cuando la encontró.

— ¡Eres el chico que me estaba acosando durante la exploración-aru!— grito el de cabellos azabache apuntando acusadoramente al ruso, que simplemente sonreía infantilmente.

— ¡ah! El destino quiere que seas uno conmigo, da— el asiático se congelo en su lugar, se giro rápidamente intentando salir, pero lo único que miro fue el pecho del ruso.

— ¡¿cómo demonio te moviste tan rápido?— chillo el más bajo caminando hacia tras pero a cada paso que daba el ruso avanzaba uno— ¡NO TE ACERQUES!

Al día siguiente muchas personas aseguraron que ese grito se escucho hasta el Staples Center donde Justin Bieber se encontraba dando un concierto esa misma noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**De**

_Pedro Martínez_

—_Somos como arena que no se despega pues te sigo amando, quiero ser la copa que ayude a olvidarlo*_—cantaba suavemente el mexicano, miraba los pasillos despreocupadamente con la misma sonrisa idiotizada de todo el tiempo— _Cuando nos besamos, cuando nos tocamos todo es un relajo pues no cabe duda que nos adoramos._

Se detuvo al mirar como un chico rubio le pegaba patadas a la puerta, Pedro descubrió que se trataba de la puerta de su habitación, camino lentamente hasta acercarse al chico y le toco el hombro.

— ¡¿Qué?— la sonrisa se borro del rostro del castaño, pasando a una mirada más asesina, el suizo se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud del chico.

— ¿Tienes algún problema?— pregunto suavemente el más alto, Vash sintió un escalofrió pasar po su espalda, a pesar de que la voz era suave lo hacía con un tono que lo asustaba

—Se equivocaron de llave— dijo mostrándole la mencionada al castaño, este la tomo, la examino y la tiro al suelo como si nada sucediera.

— ¿Y crees que desquitando tu ira contra la puerta esta se va a abrir?— menciono el mexicano sacando su llave y abriendo la puerta. El suizo frunció el ceño aun mas y apartando _delicadamente _al otro— Pendejo amargado.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— ahora fue el turno del mexicano de asustarse, ¿que el chico tenia súper oído para escuchar el susurro?

—Nada— contesto el otro nerviosamente—_Solo que la fuerza de nuestras cabezas nos tiene trastornados._

Y así el suizo tuvo que sufrir de escuchar toda la noche los cantos del otro, ¡Oh! ¿y quién diría que el mexicano traía un costal de chiles en una maleta?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**De**

_María Martínez_

Abrió la puerta bruscamente con una patada, entro a ella y dejo el estuche de la guitarra sobre la cama. Estaba a punto de quitarse la blusa, pero paro sus movimientos, se acomodo la blusa nuevamente y empezó a aspirar lentamente el aire que había en la habitación.

—Estoy segura que huele a tabaco…— murmuro la chica caminando hacia la fuente del olor, se acerco al bote de basura a un lado de la cama de su compañero y cuando estaba a punto de revisar el contenido la puerta del baño se abrió.

Se fue de espaldas al verse descubierta, cerro sus ojos debido al golpe, cuando los volvió a abrir sintió como la sangre se empezaba a acumular en su rostro. Se levanto rápidamente y se puso de espaldas al holandés.

El otro por su parte miraba a la chica, el agua en su cabello atravesaba lentamente por su pecho perdiéndose en el lugar donde iniciaba la toalla que cubría sus partes íntimas, el holandés le resto importancia al asunto y continúo caminando.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo?—

La chica dudo en girarse para encarar al más alto, sinceramente, no esperaba que su compañero fuera a ser un hombre.

—Ya te puedes voltear— giro lentamente, el chico se estaba terminando de poner los pantalones, el color rojizo de su rostro no bajo, el chico seguía sin camiseta— ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

La chica tembló ligeramente ante el tono voz usado por el mayor, levanto la vista encontrándose con el rostro de Govert. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que había entre la boca de este.

—Quería buscar la razón de porque olía a tabaco, pero ya la encontré—estiro su mano y se acerco al bote para revisarlo, había alrededor de 7 colillas de cigarro, tiro el que había entre sus dedos al bote de basura ante la mirada de enojo del otro.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—

— Porque no me gusta el olor a cigarro— contesto ella, y se empezó a acercar al chico amenazadoramente— Te juro que si vuelvo a ver una colilla de cigarro te voy a arrancar los…

— ¡María!— la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo las palabras de la chica, esta se giro molesta y miro como su hermano la miraba confundido— ¿interrumpo algo?

—No—contesto ella— ¿Qué quieres?— pregunto fríamente a su hermano.

— ¿Eh?— la ojiverde se llevo una mano al rostro—Ah, si…. ¡Tienen tacos en la cafetería, vamos!

El chico jalo a su hermana mientras que esta renegaba y tomaba su chaqueta, el holandés por su parte ignoro a los latinos y abrió el cajón que había en la mesita de noche para tirar las cajas de cigarros. _Más vale prevenir que lamentar_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya sé que faltaron algunos pero no se me ocurre nada para ellos, esperen con ganas el próximo capítulo, el tema se centra en un artista, solo les diré que es mujer y tiene un video musical que es uno de los más visitados en YouTube.

* La canción que Pedro está cantando es Amor Confuso de Gerardo Ortiz

**Deja un review o si no Iggy pirata te va a violar (¿?)**


	6. Chapter IV

Waa! Capitulo no se que del fic… espero y les alla gustado el anterior. Porque _Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time…_ ok no…bueno este capítulo espero y les guste…se sorprenderán al ver que cantante es O.O

No es mexicoXsuiza, simplemente los niños son compañeros de cuarto, ambos son forever alone o quizás al final si le consiga pareja a Mexico, quien sabe? Sobre Holanda, dejaremos que se ahogue en sus cigarros buscando el amor.

Cambie el sistema de la escuela, es una semana tienen tema y otra no. Ok?

Bueno como siempre el disclaimer…

**NI HETALIA NI SUS PERSOANEJES ME PERTENECEN AL IGUAL QUE LAS CANCIONES MENCIONADAS AQUÍ, LO UNICO MIO ES EL TRAMA Y LOS MEXICOS.**

Espero y les guste, ya puedes empezar a leer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I'm a, a diva_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva_

_Na-na-na diva is the female version of the hustla_

_Of the hustla, of the, of the hustla_

_Na-na-na diva is the female version of the hustla_

_Of the hustla, of the, of the hustla_

_Stop the track_

_Let me stay fax_

_Told you gimme a minute and I'll be right back_

_Thinkin' you […] 'round the world and then say that I couldn't get_

_[…]_

_How you gon' be talkin' shit_

_You act like I just got a fit_

_Been the numba one diva in this game for a minute_

_I know you're ought to pay for the one that they call the queen_

_Every radio 'round the world know me 'cause this way I be_

_I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva_

_Na-na-na diva is the female version of the hustla_

_Of the hustla, of the, of the hustla_

_Na-na-na diva is the female version of the hustla_

_Of the hustla, of the, of the hustla_

_When he pull up_

_Home to pop my hood up_

_Bet he betta have a six pack in the coola_

_Gettin' money, diva's gettin' money_

_If you ain't gettin' money then you ain't got nothin' for me_

_Tell me somethin' (Tell me somethin')_

_Where yo boss at (Where yo boss at)_

_When my ladies up in here they like to talk like_

_I wanna see ya_

_I'd like to meet ya_

_What you say (Not to me)_

_She ain't no diva_

_Na-na-na diva is the female version of the hustla_

_Of the hustla, of the, of the hustla_

_Na-na-na diva is the female version of the hustla_

_Of the hustla, of the, of the hustla_

_Six fifteen in my stilettos_

_They struttin' in this game_

_What's yo age_

_What's the question_

_They ask when I hit the stage_

_I'm a diva, best believe_

_You see her she getting' paid_

_She ain't callin' him_

_[…]_

_This is a stick-up, stick-up_

_I need 'em bags, all dat money_

_A stick-up, stick-up_

_You see them ask Where the money_

_All my ladies, get it up_

_I see you, I do the same_

_Take you to another level_

_No passengers on my plane_

_I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva_

_This is a stick-up, stick-up_

_I need 'em bags, all dat money_

_Stick-up, stick-up_

_You see them ask Where the money_

_Na-na-na diva is the female version of the hustla_

_Of the hustla, of the, of the hustla_

_Na-na-na diva is the female version of the hustla_

_Of the hustla, of the, of the hustla_

_I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva_

Las chicas terminaron su coreografía, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Elizabeta tomo por el cuello a Mei y Emma. María por su parte dejaba el micrófono en su lugar. Las chicas bajaron del escenario y el profesor subió a este.

—Me gusto— menciono este mirando la lista— Buena coreografía, buen canto, combinación perfecta.

La puerta del salón de baile se abrió y una chica castaña entro para entregarle una hoja al profesor. En lo que les traían el tema de esa semana se pusieron a cantar y bailar la primera canción que se les venía a la mente.

— ¡Oh!— exclamo Antonio emocionado, este se levanto y fue por un ukelele— Se me ocurrió una canción, espero y se la sepan.

Las primeras notas de la canción empezaron a ser tocadas, muchos sonrieron al descubrir de cual se trataba y todos juntos al mismo tiempo empezaron a cantar.

_Heeey heeeey heeeeey_

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you blow my mind_

_Your sweet moving_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Heeey heeeey heeeey_

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind let me_

_You gave my life direction_

_A game show love connection, we can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed_

_My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Well you can cut a rug_

_Watching you is the only drug I need_

_So gangster, I'm so thug_

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of_

_You see I can be myself now finally_

_In fact there's nothing I cant be_

_I want the world to see you'll be with me_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)_

_Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)_

—Eso suena lindo— dijo sonriente el profesor después de que terminaron de cantar—Pero ya tengo el tema de esta semana…y no creo que a todos les agrade.

Los chicos se giraron para quedar mirando al profesor, alzaron una ceja al escuchar las palabras de este. Este respiro profundamente y miro a sus alumnos, les sonrió amablemente.

—Les diré una pista para que se den una idea— los chicos asintieron—es una de las mejores artistas pop del momento…

—…Justin Bieber…—murmuro alguien en el fondo.

—Claro que no…—contesto el profesor aguantando una risa— Otra pista…usa trajes extraños.

—Yo sé—contesto Alfred, las miradas se posaron en el—_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance._

Algunos se tensaron al reconocer la artista, muchos empezaron a lamentar al cielo que no los querían. Otros hacían planes mentales para ver como se suicidarían. Mientras que otros, como Feliks, festejaba por la artista elegida.

—Eso es…Lady Gaga— contesto el maestro mostrándoles la hoja— Espero y hagan una buena presentación la semana al final de la semana— este miro su reloj— Ya se acabo nuestra clase, nos vemos mañana.

Los chicos se despidieron del profesor y se levantaron para ir al aula que les correspondía. Durante el camino Alfred caminaba a un lado de Arthur, que lo miraba con cara de terror, el americano iba cantando por lo bajo _Poker Face. _El inglés se sorprendió cuando las chicas que venían detrás de ellos empezaron a hacerle coros al rubio.

Entraron al salón y para su desgracia la maestra Sophie ya estaba dentro, esta acomodo su cabello, que ahora era morado, y se sentó sobre el escritorio, los chicos tomaron lugar y el hecho de que la maestra trajera una minifalda no ayudaba mucho.

Las chicas miraban hacia otro lado, mientras que algunos hombres se movían intentando ver mas allá de las piernas de la maestra. Lamentablemente esta se levanto al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

—El tema de esta semana es Lady Gaga— los chicos guardaron silencio y escucharon a la joven maestra— las chicas… se tendrán que vestir con trajes extraños.

Todas celebraron, para la confusión de los hombres, menos María que dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa haciendo un sonido seco. La maestra sonrió dulcemente y empezó un discurso, indirectamente dirigido a la mexicana, de que no debían de sentirse mal sobre el escenario por tener que llevar trajes raros.

Luego empezó otro discurso mencionando por que la loca, dijo Lady Gaga era la mejor, los chicos la ignoraban. Unos llevaban los audífonos puestos de una manera en que la de cabellos morados no los mirara, unos platicaban por medio de una hoja y otros, como Alfred, se ponían a escribir letras de canciones en su libreta.

— ¿Quién me podría decir por qué Lady Gaga es la mejor?— todos levantaron su cabeza ante lo que la maestra menciono y para su suerte el timbre sonó— Nos vemos.

Los chicos salieron del salón para poder ir a comer algo. Arthur murmuraba incoherencias sobre algo de vestidos raros, homosexuales y coreografías eróticas, o eso fue lo que logro entender Alfred. Su relación con el inglés había mejorado un poco durante la semana pasada, ¡incluso fueron al cine! Pero no solos ya que al final todo el grupo se fue de colado, eso sí menos las mujeres.

Sonrió al recordar lo que sucedió en el cine, cerró los ojos tratando de aclarar mejor sus recuerdos.

_Todos estaban comprando los boletos para la película de terror nueva que se había estrenado esa semana, los chicos miraban las carteleras para decidirse por la mejor pero al final siguieron a la gente y entraron a ver la famosa película de miedo._

—_Tengo miedo— el polaco se colgó del cuello de su compañero de habitación, y para sorpresa de muchos, este no le reclamo ni nada por el estilo._

_El americano tomo asiento a un lado del Arthur, el rubio por su parte miraba la pantalla con aburrimiento, terminaron de asiento y la película comenzó. Alfred empezó a temblar ligeramente sobre su asiento, nunca le habían gustado las películas de terror, ¿Por qué no fue inteligente y entro a ver Amanecer*?_

_Miro al inglés, que se acomodaba en su asiento mirando la pantalla como antes, entonces fue…la primera escena de terror, las chicas presentes en la sala gritaron, mientras que unos hombres brincaron en sus asientos, pero él era único, así que Alfred hizo ambos y quedo con la cabeza escondida en el pecho del chico de ojos verdes._

_Este se sorprendió cuando escucho el chillido agudo que el americano dio por grito y se sorprendió aun mas cuanto este puso la cabeza en su pecho con la intención de no mirar más. Estaba a punto de reclamarle, sentía las mejillas arder, pero al parecer el chico no le estaba sacando ventaja a la situación. _

_Se calmo un poco y puso una mano en la espalda del chico, tallándola suavemente, respiro profundamente para poder hablar._

—_Alfred, es una película…—murmuro el británico al oído del rubio._

—_Si... pero da miedo— el británico suspiro y dejo que el chico se quedara ahí. _

_Unos asientos más adelante, ciertas chicas se dedicaban a tomar fotos de los otros, tratando de que se viera lo más discreto posible. Reían por lo bajo al notar lo lindo que era esa escena…aunque en su mente deseaban ver otras cosas._

Entro al salón nuevamente, después de haber comido casi cinco hamburguesas, y se sentó en su lugar a un lado de Arthur, pasaron varios minutos y la maestra aun no llegaba seguía sin llegar.

Algunos se giraron para poder platicar con sus compañeros de atrás, Alfred se quedo en su lugar haciendo garabatos en su libreta, hasta que escucho como alguien cantaba quedamente en el fondo.

_Hello hello baby you called_

_I can't hear a thing_

_I have got no service_

_In the club, you say? say?_

Se giro lentamente hacia la derecha para mirar como Matthew susurraba la famosa canción de la cantante exótica y Beyoncé. Alfred no pudo contenerse y empezó a hacerle coros a su hermano.

_Wha-wha-what did you say huh?_

_You're breakin' up on me_

_Sorry I cannot hear you_

_I'm kinda busy_

_K-kinda busy_

_K-kinda busy_

_Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy_

Sin darse cuenta fueron aumentando el volumen de sus voces, muchos los miraron confundidos mientras que otros empezaron a cantar junto con ellos, por ejemplo, Feliks, Elizabeta, Emma, Lily e incluso Arthur murmuraba la canción.

_Just a second_

_It's my favorite song they're gonna play_

_And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?_

_You shoulda made some plans with me_

_You knew that I was free_

_And now you won't stop calling me_

_I'm kinda busy_

Estaban listos para cantar el coro cuando María, Pedro y Feliciano se subieron a una mesa, empezando a cantar lo más fuerte que pudieron, eso sí, sin perder entonación.

_Stop callin'_

_Stop callin'_

_I don't wanna think anymore_

_I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

_Stop callin'_

_Stop callin'_

_I don't wanna talk anymore_

_I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

Entonces ya nadie lo pudo resistir y empezaron a cantar juntos, algunos por lo bajo como Arthur y otros gritando como los que cantaron el coro y los que empezaron a cantar primero.

_E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_

_Stop telephonin'_

_Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_

_I'm busy e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_

_Stop telephonin'_

_Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_

_Can call all you want but there's no one home_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

Ludwig y Mathias, que eran bateristas, sacaron sus baquetas para poder darle ritmo a la canción golpeando la mesa con ellas.

'_Cuz I'm out in the club_

_And I'm sippin that bubb_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Can call all you want but there's no one home_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

'_Cuz I'm out in the club_

_And I'm sippin that bubb_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Boy why you blown up my phone_

_Won't make me leave no faster_

_Put my coat on faster_

_Leave my girls no faster_

_I shoulda left my phone at home_

'_Cuz this is a disaster_

_Calling like a collector_

_Sorry, I can't answer_

_Not that I don't like you_

_I'm just at a party_

_And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing_

_Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station_

_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls_

'_Cuz I'll be dancin'_

_Stop callin'_

_Stop callin'_

_I don't wanna think anymore_

_I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

_Stop callin'_

_Stop callin'_

_Stop callin'_

_Stop callin'_

_I don't wanna think anymore_

_I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

_Stop callin'_

_Stop callin'_

_I don't wanna talk anymore_

_I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

_E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_

_Stop telephonin'_

_Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_

_I'm busy e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_

_Stop telephonin'_

_Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e_

_Can call all you want but there's no one home_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

'_Cuz I'm out in the club_

_And I'm sippin that bubb_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Can call all you want but there's no one home_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

'_Cuz I'm out in the club_

_And I'm sippin that bubb_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_My telephone_

_Ma ma ma telephone_

'_Cuz I'm out in the club_

_And I'm sippin that bubb_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_My telephone_

_Ma ma ma telephone_

'_Cuz I'm out in the club_

_And I'm sippin that bubb_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

Las partes de Beyonce fueron cantadas por Elizabeta y las de Lady Gaga por María, estas dos se dedicaban a mirarse mientras daban vueltas para después empezar a bailar, claro, la mexicana intentando seguirle el paso a la húngara, al final Mei , Emma e incluso Lily se unieron al baile.

Al final todo quedo en silencio, los chicos se miraban entre ellos confundidos, unos aplausos los distrajeron, todos giraron su cabeza rápidamente hacia la entrada, la maestra Jenny los miraba sonriente, detrás de ella estaba el director de la escuela mirándolos sorprendido.

—Muy buena interpretación jóvenes— hablo el director después de unos minutos, todos salieron corriendo a sus lugares, el director sonrió levemente— No se preocupen, lo único que hicieron fue distraer a las demás clases.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se bario dejando caer a una chica pelirroja, esta se levanto rápidamente y se sacudió la ropa.

—Jessica—regaño el hombre a la chica, luego fijo su vista en la chica rubia y la pelinegra paradas en la puerta.

—Lo siento papá… es que pasábamos por aquí y escuchamos el alboroto…y tu, sabes…nos gano la tentación— contesto nerviosamente la chica— Nos vemos.

En cuanto lo hizo la chica salió corriendo empujando a las otras dos, el director suspiro. Alfred reconoció a la chica, era la que la había llamado lindo el primer día, y por lo que recordaba del primer concierto era muy buena cantante.

—Espero y me den una presentación así de buena el próximo viernes— al mencionar eso, Pedro se puso a cantar por lo bajo la canción de aquel cantautor mexicano, para el disgusto de Emil, que era su compañero de mesa.

El director se retiro, dejando a los alumnos con su maestra, lo que resto de la clase se dedicaron a buscar la canción que interpretarían. Todos sonrieron cuando miraron la canción ganadora, menos María, que dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa, ya que le había tocado cantarla a ella, lo cual solo significaba una cosa.

Tendría que usar trajes extraños.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Faltaba un día para la presentación de su canción, María por su parte se la pasaba cantando mientras hacía cualquiera cosa, como por ejemplo en este momento, que se dedicaba a hacer un agujero en la pared del lado de Govert.

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar al mencionado por ella, este al escuchar el escándalo frunció el ceño y miro hacia donde estaba la chica. Esta apago el taladro y sonrió para sí misma, pero antes de que se diera cuenta la estaban tomando por la cintura.

— ¡Oye!— se quejo la castaña— ¡suéltame, mastodonte holandés!

El chico hizo caso y la soltó dejándola caer en el suelo, esta soltó un gemido de dolor y se volvió a parar, miro lo que había sobre su cama e hizo mueca de asco.

—Ahí está tu vestido— el holandés estaba encendiendo el cigarro entre sus labios mientras miraba el gesto de la chica— Lily lo acaba de terminar…por cierto, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

La chica dejo de tocar el vestido y corrió a subirse a la cama del chico nuevamente, este frunció el ceño y suspiro, se acerco a donde ella estaba y miro la pared.

—Instalo una cámara— contesto ella poniendo el objeto en el agujero— Tengo suerte de que las paredes no son muy gruesas si no hubiera durado una hora haciendo el agujero.

La chica intentaba poner los cables en su lugar, en un intento inútil ya que no podía, el holandés miraba con los brazos cruzados a la ojiverde. Soltó un suspiro de resignación. María por su parte sintió como la cama se hundía levemente, giro su cabeza y lo primero que miro fue la mano de Govert sobre su cara para poder empujarla.

El chico empezó a acomodar los cables y conectarlos, mucho más rápido que la mexicana, esta se cruzo de brazos mirando al joven, a los minutos ya estaba listo, el rubio presiono el botón y un foco color rojo se encendió. Ella sonrió y bajo de la cama de un brinco.

El holandés miro su cama cubierta de marcas de zapatos por culpa de la chica, en parte de él, y se bajo, miro como la chica empezó a teclear en la computadora, estaba detrás de ella, presiono enter y los segundos una imagen apareció en la pantalla.

—La cámara da vista hacia la habitación de al lado— menciono Govert mirando donde acababa de instalar el mentado aparato— ¿y cómo piensas hacer para que no se den cuenta de la lente?

La chica bario un cajón del escritorio y saco un papel, lo estiro y le mostro el poster de superman al rubio, este alzo una ceja y no dijo nada más. Estaba a punto colgar el vestido de la chica cuando sintió una corriente de aire frio pegarle en la espalda.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?—exclamo después de girarse y ver como la ojiverde estaba a punto de salir por la ventana. Se acerco a ella y la jalo por la camiseta, pero esta se resignaba volver a entrar agarrándose fuertemente del marco de la ventana— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No tengo llave del cuarto de Alfred, así que voy a entrar por la ventana para poder poner el poster— contesto la chica forcejeando con el rubio, levanto la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada furiosa de este—No te preocupes, así saque el poster.

El chico la soltó y dejo que saliera por la ventana, saco la cabeza y miro como la chica caminaba por la cornisa de apenas 15 centímetros de ancho, trago duro, estaban en el tercer piso del edificio, si se caía, era un "adiós María"

La morena abrió la ventana con cuidado de no caerse y pego un brinco para poder entrar, se acerco a la cama de Alfred y pego el poster con cuidado tapando el lente, luego saco un cutter e hizo un pequeño agujero, había acomodado el poster de una manera que este no se notara.

Con Alfred no había problema, era demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta, el problema era con el cejudo. Guardo el cutter en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y sacudió la cama, se tenso al escuchar como introducían la llave en la cerradura, miro con pánico la puerta y salió corriendo a la ventana.

Por accidente golpeo uno de los muebles, haciendo que la persona que estuviera abriendo la puerta parara para después intentar abrirla más rápido, salió la más rápido que pudo, justo antes de que Arthur abriera la puerta. El inglés miro su cuarto con cautela, no había sido Alfred quien estaba adentro, lo acababa de mirar platicando con su hermano, abrió la puerta del baño, no había nadie.

Se dio cuenta de que había un OENI (objeto extraño no identificado) en el suelo y se acerco para mirarlo mejor, era un cutter, abrió la cabeza y se asomo hacia abajo, no había nadie ni nada que le demostrara que alguien se había tirado, miro a sus lados, fijando su vista en la ventana abierta de la habitación de al lado.

Por otra parte los dueños de dicha habitación se encontraban en el suelo, con María encima de Govert. La chica había salido lo más rápido que pudo y atravesó la cornisa bien, hasta que al final resbalo y Govert la tomo del brazo para poder que entrara a la habitación y así fue como terminaron en el suelo. Ella se levanto, quitando bruscamente el brazo del rubio sobre su espalda, se sentó en la silla de su escritorio mirando como exitosamente tenia vista al cuarto de Alfred y Arthur.

Tomo su celular marcando el numero de Kiku, estaba a punto de sentarse en su cama para poder hablar cuando el holandés la tomo del brazo y la aventó a la cama de él. Esta se asusto y a la vez se sonrojo, _¿Qué demonios le quería hacer el chico?_

—Dejaste mi cama hecha un desastre, asi que vas a dormir en mi cama mientras yo duermo en la tuya— La chica iba protestar pero el japonés contesto la llamada.

— ¿Kiku?...ya instale la cámara… si…la clave es 665VX4… ¿ya la apuntaste?...ok, entonces le aviso a Elizabeta—

Se aventó en la cama ignorando que estuviera llena de tierra, aspiro aire lentamente absorbiendo el olor de colonia masculina que la cama desprendía. La chica sonrió con maldad, con la cámara instalada podrían conseguir material buenísimo. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando su compañero de cuarto puso el vestido que usaría mañana frente a ella.

— Es mejor que te lo midas para ver si no hay ningún detalle que arreglar— menciono lentamente el chico.

Ella frunció el ceño, siempre que hacia algo maravilloso para la humanidad, llegaban las putos trajes de Lady Gaga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era el día de la presentación, los chicos estaban en su salón platicando cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió. Pasaron dos bultos blancos frente a ellos, Gilbert y Antonio dejaron las camisetas sobre la mesa y respiraron con alivio.

—Muy bien vamos a repartir las camisetas—menciono la maestra Sophie acercándose a la mesa.

Para la canción que iban a interpretar iban a usar camisetas blancas con un defecto suyo la parte delantera, escrito con letras negras, la maestra tomo la primera camiseta y leyó la palabra que decía.

—Me gustan las armas—Vash paso y recogió su camiseta.

—Tengo una risa enfadosa— Alfred.

— Soy pervertido— Francis.

—Soy súper awsome— Gilbert fue por su camiseta— Gilbert eso no es un defecto.

—Ya lo sé, pero quería una camiseta que dijera eso— contesto el chico con una sonrisa, la maestra suspiro y tomo otra camiseta.

— Pasta...— Feliciano.

— Amargado— Arthur.

—Nadie me nota— Matthew.

—Me gusta el Yaoi— la maestra miro las demás camisetas— Son cuatro camisetas iguales.

Kiku, Elizabeta, Mei y Emma fueron por las camisetas conteniendo una risa al ver la cara de confusión de los demás. Y así se fueron uno por uno algunos defectos causaron risa mientras que otros daban pena. La maestra se fue y llego el maestro Carter justo después de ella.

—Muy bien creo que ya tienen todo listo— el maestro miro a los alumnos— María, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada— contesto la chica como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

—deberías de estar cambiándote y peinándote. Lily tú debes irte con ella y Govert…tú fuiste el diseñador del vestido tienes que ayudarla a que se lo ponga.

— ¡Dijiste que Lily lo había hecho!— Exclamo la mexicana poniéndose de pie apuntando acusadoramente al chico, aunque en el fondo estaba reprimiendo una risa.

—Eso no importa ahorita, en este momento debes de ponerte el vestido con ayuda de Govert—

El maestro empujaba a la castaña mientras decía eso, el rostro de ella estaba rojo como un tomate, al imaginarse cosas no muy sanas, el chico por su parte caminaba lentamente a un lado de Lily, siguiendo al profesor y a la chica.

Los demás fueron a se fueron a sus habitaciones en cuanto la clase se termino, Alfred y Arthur caminaban juntos con dirección a su cuarto, estaban a punto de abrir la puerta de el cuarto cuando un grito proveniente de la habitación de al lado los detuvo.

— ¡No pienso ponerme eso, no voy a poder caminar!— grito María.

— ¡Te los vas a poner porque yo te digo!— le contesto el holandés.

— Por favor cálmense, a gritos no arreglamos nada— mencionaba Lily por lo bajo.

Los anglosajones ignoraron los demás gritos y entraron a su habitación, se pusieron jeans ajustados, cosa que no ayudo puesto que Alfred no podía despegar sus ojos de las torneadas piernas del británico, Alfred no lo resistió y abrazo al chico por detrás, el otro se exalto al sentir las manos del chico directo en su piel, puesto que no traía camiseta.

— _What the hell are you doing?— _Chillo el inglés con el rostro rojo.

El otro no contesto y deposito un beso en la espalda del rubio, erizándole los bellos de la espalda, sin saber que le estaban causando un derrame nasal a su vecina. Estaba a punto de darle otro beso más cerca del cuello pero el chico lo empujo, Alfred no dijo nada y se alejo con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Arthur se puso la camiseta, tomo la chaqueta de cuero sobre la cama y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, al los segundos la puerta se abrió, Alfred se giro confundido y miro a Arthur.

—Se me olvidaron los zapatos— el chico no lo miraba, los ojos bajaron a los pies del otro, el chico estaba descalzo, Arthur tomo las botas negras y salió nuevamente a Alfred solo.

Este se sentó en la cama y se tallo el rostro bruscamente, _¿sería amor lo que empezaba a sentir por Arthur?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Ya estamos todos?—

La vista de todos se clavo en Arthur, estaban fuera del auditorio. Empezaron a revisar si alguien faltaba hasta que alguien exclamo.

— ¡Tipo, falta nuestra cantante!— todos miraron a Feliks.

—También mi hermano y Lily— menciono Emma.

—Aquí estamos— Lily se acercaba a ellos, ya vestida con la ropa del baile, todos iban igual, jeans, chaqueta negra y zapatos negros— El joven Govert viene con la señorita María.

— ¡No me jales mastodonte!—

Todos giraron su cabeza en dirección de donde la voz provenía, y tuvieron que aguantar la risa unos segundos. Govert venia jalando del brazo a la castaña, esta vestía un vestido plateado, la parte superior estaba bordada con cristales, quedaba complemente ajustado tanto que parecía que la chica apenas respiraba. El bad trio no pudo evitar silbar al ver como los pechos de la chica quedaban acomodados perfectamente por el corset.

Pero el problema no era la parte superior, si no la inferior, que consistía en una falda hecha de nada más y nada menos que de plástico. Estos tenían una pegatina que daban la alusión de ser espejos, además de que tenían formas de cristales.

—Te ves tan linda— Exclamaron las chicas— Y tu peinado es genial.

La chica no contesto nada y entro al auditorio seguida por los chicos, el director hizo una presentación como en la semana pasada y resultaron ser los penúltimos en participar, María se enojo mas con el holandés al darse cuenta de que no se podía sentar debido a los cristales del vestido.

Las clases fueron pasando unos cantaron _Paparazzi, _otros _Alejandro_ y demás canciones de la famosa cantante. Una clase canto _Bad Romance_ pero los detuvieron a mitad de la canción al ver que la cantante principal y sus acompañantes andaban en paños menores.

—Soul & Heart, ¿están listos?— pregunto el director, los chicos asintieron—Entonces adelante.

Los chicos subieron al escenario, María se coloco en el centro de todos, y tomo el micrófono cubierto de brillantina que Feliks le paso. Los chis tomaron posiciones y la chica comenzó a cantar.

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M_

_Just put your paws up_

_'Cause you were born this way, baby_

Empezó una pasarela con los chicos, caminado lo mas masculinamente posible, María un poco hacia el final de el escenario, con dificultad debido a los tacones de 13 centímetro que el holandés le había dado.

_My mama told me when I was young_

_We are all born superstars_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir_

_"There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are"_

_She said, "'Cause He made you perfect, babe"_

_"So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far,_

_Listen to me when I say"_

Cuando la morena estaba a punto de empezar el coro, los demás bajaron los cierres de sus chaquetas para poder quitárselas, y en cuanto dijera la primera palabra lanzarlas a un lugar sobre el escenario.

_I'm beautiful in my way,_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Ooo, there ain't no other way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Ooo, there ain't other way_

_Baby, I was born-_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be!_

_Give yourself prudence and love your friends_

_Subway kid, rejoice your truth_

_In the religion of the insecure_

_I must be myself, respect my youth_

_A different lover is not a sin_

_Believe capital H-I-M (hey, hey, hey)_

_I love my life, I love this record and_

_Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)_

_I'm beautiful in my way,_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Ooo, there ain't no other way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Ooo, there ain't other way_

_Baby, I was born-_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be!_

La canción iba a la perfección, el público parecía emocionado, los chicos sonreían lo mas que podían. María tenía un expresión seria en el rostro, parecía enojada.

_Don't be drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_You're lebanese, you're orient_

_Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today_

_'Cause baby, you were born this way_

_No matter gay, straight or bi_

_Lesbian, transgendered life_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to survive_

_No matter black, white or beige_

_Chola or orient made_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to be brave_

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Ooo, there ain't no other way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Ooo, there ain't other way_

_Baby, I was born-_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_I was born this way, hey!_

_I was born this wayy, hey!_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way, hey!_

_I was born this way, hey!_

_I was born this way, hey!_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way, hey!_

Al final los chicos se fueron acomodando alrededor de la castaña mientras aplaudían al ritmo de la canción. En cuanto terminaron, los aplausos del público no fueron de esperarse, todos hicieron una reverencia y bajaron del escenario. Y Govert quito la falda de la mexicana dejando que por fin se sentara después de casi dos horas parada en tacones.

—Bien, el último grupo es Guitar & Bass— los mencionados se levantaron, entre ellos Alfred reconoció una cabellera pelirroja, era la tal Jessica.

Los silbidos no se hicieron esperar al ver los trajes de las chicas, y eran muchas ya que el grupo estaba constituido principalmente por mujeres. Las chicas tomaron posición y la canción empezó la resonar en los oídos de la audiencia.

_Woah woah woah woah woah_

_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_

_Woah woah woah woah woah_

_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_

_Judas Juda-ah-as_

_Judas Juda-ah-as_

_Judas Juda-ah-as_

_Judas Gaga_

_Judas Juda-ah-as_

_Judas Juda-ah-as_

_Judas Juda-ah-as_

_Judas Gaga_

_When he calls to me I am ready_

_I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs_

_Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain_

_Even after three times he betrays me_

_Ah-ah-ahhh-ow_

_Ah-ah-ahhh-ow_

_I'll bring him down, bring him down down_

_Ah-ah-ahhh-ow_

_Ah-ah-ahhh-ow_

_A king with no crown, king with no crown_

_I'm just a holy fool_

_Oh baby it's so cruel but_

_I'm still in love with Judas baby_

_I'm just a holy fool_

_Oh baby it's so cruel but_

_I'm still in love with Judas baby_

_Woah woah woah woah woah_

_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_

_Woah woah woah woah woah_

_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_

_Judas Juda-ah-as_

_Judas Juda-ah-as_

_Judas Juda-ah-as_

_Judas Gaga_

_I couldn't love a man so purely_

_Even prophets forgave his goofy way_

_I've learned love is like a brick you can_

_Build a house or sink a dead body_

_Ah-ah-ahhh-ow_

_Ah-ah-ahhh-ow_

_I'll bring him down, bring him down down_

_Ah-ah-ahhh-ow_

_Ah-ah-ahhh-ow_

_A king with no crown, king with no crown_

_I'm just a holy fool_

_Oh baby it's so cruel but_

_I'm still in love with Judas baby_

_I'm just a holy fool_

_Oh baby it's so cruel but_

_I'm still in love with Judas baby_

_Woah woah woah woah woah_

_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_

_Woah woah woah woah woah_

_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_

_Ew_

_In the most biblical sense_

_I am beyond repentance_

_Fame, hooker, prostitute wench vomits her mind_

_But in the cultural sense_

_I just speak in future tense_

_Judas kiss me if offenced_

_Or wear ear condom next time_

_I wanna love you_

_But something's pulling me away from you_

_Jesus is my virtue_

_And Judas is the demon I cling to_

_I cling to_

_Just a holy fool_

_Oh baby it's so cruel but_

_I'm still in love with Judas baby_

_I'm just a holy fool_

_Oh baby it's so cruel but_

_I'm still in love with Judas baby_

_Woah woah woah woah woah_

_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_

_Woah woah woah woah woah_

_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_

_Judas Juda-ah-as_

_Judas Juda-ah-as_

_Judas Juda-ah-as_

_Judas Gaga_

—Esa- es-la-coreografía-mas-relacionada-con-el-sexo-que-he-visto— decía Francis pausadamente, Gilbert y Antonio asintieron rápidamente. Su vista se fijo en lo que tenían frente a ellos.

Jessica estaba sentada encima de Alfred, con sus labios a punto de tocar los del ojiazul, muchos la miraban sorprendía mientras que Arthur sentía como la rabia se iba apoderando de él lentamente. Se levanto con la intención de golpear a la chica, ignorando el hecho que fuera mujer y que estuviera frente a mas de 400 alumnos, cuando tomaron a la chica por la cintura y la bajaron de encima de Alfred.

— ¡Jessica!— Era el director, la chica no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta mirando a Alfred con lujuria y a Arthur con rabia, el director siguió a su hija mientras la regañaba.

Arthur por su parte miraba como Alfred tenía el rostro rojo y se tocaba los labios con la punta de los dedos. Arthur se acerco a él, tratando de no pensar en lo ocurrido unas horas atrás.

— ¿Te beso?—sin darse cuenta sus palabras estaban bañadas con odio y celos.

El chico negó con la cabeza y miro a Arthur, clavando aquellos orbes del color del cielo en los ojos verdes de Arthur, el inglés sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, lo abrazo posesivamente. Las chicas dejaron salir un grito y sacaron sus cámaras para poder tomar fotos lo más rápido que podían.

El americano puso su mano en la cintura del ojiverde confundido, se acerco lentamente a su rostro depositando un ligero beso sobre los labios del chico, sin mucha presión, un beso simple, puro y sincero. Todo paso inadvertido para los demás hombre, pero las chicas si se dieron cuenta ya que gritaron nuevamente y tomaron más fotos.

Las mejillas del inglés empezaron a tomar un color rosa para de pronto pasar a color rojo oscuro, empujo al chico lentamente para después salir corriendo del auditorio completamente avergonzado. Alfred salió detrás del chico rápidamente, ignorando por completo al director anunciando al ganador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jojojo…las dejare con la intriga de saber que sucedió, y luego les pasare las imágenes que capto la cámara instalada, bueno las canciones y aclaraciones están a continuación.

- Diva de Beyoncé, la coreografía que hicieron es la mima del video.

- Hey! Soul sister de Train

- Telephone de Lady Gaga ft. Beyonce.

- Born This Way the Lady Gaga

- Judas de Lady Gaga.

Si me falto alguna por favor háganmelo saber en un review, para poder arreglarlo, si le meti mucho MexHol, lo siento, pero no sé porque puse esa pareja (pero me llama la atención), y a Pedro si le voy a dejar a Brasil como pareja :D solo que este aparecerá más adelante junto con argentina y chile, espero y les haya gustado ….

_¿Review?_


End file.
